


Sirens

by SageMcMae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BB-9 is a jellyfish, Blood and Violence, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Mates, Mating Rituals, Merman Kylo, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo babies, Tranquilizers, Tumblr Prompt, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, mermaid rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMcMae/pseuds/SageMcMae
Summary: When her kind frequented the oceans, mermaids spent hours polishing their scales and knotting their tresses with beads and shells to attract a mate. Rey can't imagine such a tedious thing. She has no interest in a mate. Not that it matters since she is the last mermaid.One morning she wakes up to find a small offering left outside her home. She catches only a glimpse of alabaster and obsidian before the creature dives into the murky depths of the deep sea. On the edge of the drop-off, Rey is left with a choice: Stay in the light or follow into the dark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenVulca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVulca/gifts).



> I know I said I was taking a break, but this story kinda just happened during my vacay. Big thank you to[@queenvulca](http://queenvulca.tumblr.com/) for submitting this prompt. Hope you love it, dear!
> 
> Apologies! There isn't a beta for this, so any mistakes are my own.

  
  
Sunbeams reached down past the crest of the water’s surface, refracting and spreading out across the sand beneath. To any outsider, the water appeared tranquil and perfect. It was the picture of peace. To those who lived in the ocean and beyond the limited depths of the tide pool, the sea was as unpredictable as the weather. A pair of hazel eyes scanned the highlighted sections of the sea floor, quickly assessing if any potential danger lurked in the warm sunlight.  
  
It was still early morning, barely more than a handful of minutes since the sun had risen in the great sky. Schools of fish flittered about, darting above anemones, mussels, and one or two crabs, who were already digging. Their shadows danced along the sand cutting across the glistening sun rays. Once the owner of the hazel eyes determined the tidal pool was safe, she slipped over the edges of the coral reef she’d been hiding behind. When she entered the shallows, not a single creature was bothered by her presence, for she, like them, was there for a reason.  
  
Often the mermaid was warned about adventuring close to land. The tidal pool’s proximity to humans was a risk, but it was one she was willing to take if it meant she’d find more valuable items to trade. While scavenging further off the coast meant rooting through the skeletons of old ships, scanning the shoreline meant discovering more unique finds. The more unique, the higher the value of the trade. Trading meant survival, so if she needed to swim a bit harder, search a bit faster and then dive into the dark depths away from any potential threat, she would.  
  
She’d spent so many hours scouring the shallows for treasure, her scales and skin had taken on different colors. Unlike the days of her youth, the mermaid’s tail was a golden beige. Her constant treks near the surface had washed away her green and blue scales, leaving her with a tawny color. It helped her blend in with the sand, camouflaging her when she kept still against the ocean floor. The smooth skin of her upper half had darkened to tan, dotted with freckling across her shoulders and face.  
  
Regardless of where she’d been born, her home was now off the desolate isle of Jakku, where the waters were always warm and the sun shone nearly every day. She didn’t mind the heat or the sun. In fact, the mermaid was quite fond of her home, even if it was the only one she’d ever known. At least here she was able to live her own life, no matter how difficult that life may be. Out here, she was free to swim where she wanted and the only master she served was her own stomach.  
  
“Rey!” A rough voice cut through the clear blue water.  
  
Startled, she turned in the direction of the voice’s owner, wincing when she saw Plutt. Internally, Rey referred to the bulbous headed cretin as a hot-headed blowfish. Of course, he was the sole organism who dared trade with her. Plutt was many things but Rey relied on him so she could secure additional supplies and food.  
  
“What do you want, Plutt?” She called over the coral barrier to him.  
  
“You best get back here, girl,” he demanded. “Don’t want to be seen.”  
  
“There haven’t been humans on the island in years,” she insisted. “Besides, I’m too quick for a human to catch me.”  
  
“Fine,” he snarled. “It’s your fin on the line, if yer caught.”  
  
“I won’t be caught,” she snapped back.  
  
Turning tail, Rey skimmed across the gritty surface of the sunlit sand. Though what she’d told Plutt was true, she couldn’t help but feel a trickle of anxiety creep into her normally calm demeanor. She hastened her efforts.  
  
Her eyes scanned the normal areas where treasure got stuck from the changing tides. When all the typical places came up bare, she began searching through the crevices of the reef. The waters had been rougher the last two nights due to a storm passing through. It was likely the power of the waves had hidden any treasure from sight.  
  
While she’d never seen a human on the island, Rey had seen a human before. The legged creatures frequented the waters here, drawn to the warmth just as she was. They often left pieces of themselves behind — some worth a great deal and some knickknacks which only she found beauty in. Rey collected what she couldn’t trade, decorating her home with the pieces others thought unworthy. Like her, they had been discarded without a care but with her, they found a place in this world.  
  
Sure enough, the first divot in the coral revealed a shiny thin chain of metal. Rey untangled it from the rough rock, careful not to scratch it. At first glance, she believed the chain to be made of gold, but she knew Plutt would inspect and verify the quality before he offered a price for it. Tucking the chain into her satchel, she continued her search.  
  
Her efforts were fruitful and she finished up with a small replica human (probably some form of toy), a soft yard of fabric, a few coins and finally a yellow rubber animal of some sort. When she squeezed it, the animal made a squeaking sound which sent all the wildlife around her scattering. With a laugh, Rey pocketed it, knowing someone would find amusement in the strange object. Perhaps Ackbar would be interested.  
  
She found a few other things, before she swam back over the reef. There was a knife, a bit of netting and a handful of broken leather straps. The items held no trading value, but to Rey they were priceless. The knife and netting would come in handy on future scavenging runs. The leather straps were for her. She liked to tie her hair up and back to keep it from interfering with her searches.  
  
Decorating her chestnut locks was a practical mission for Rey, not a beautification process like the others of her kind supposedly went through. It was said when her kind frequented the oceans, mermaids spent hours polishing their scales and knotting their tresses with beads and shells to attract a mate. Rey couldn’t imagine such a thing. She was far too busy scavenging to be bothered preening for some merman. Her kind mated for life which might have sounded romantic to someone else but to Rey it sounded like a trap.  
  
She had no interest in a mate. Even if they were the last two in the seven seas.  
  
In all her life, Rey had never seen another mermaid or merman. Her earliest memory was of being a small child swimming around Jakku looking for her parents. She didn’t remember their names or her own. It wasn’t until Plutt came across her and deemed her Rey, because of her tendency to lie in the shallows basking in the sun, that she had a name to go by. After years of being alone, she was certain she was the only one left — the last of a dying breed.  
  
The tide lowered. Rey realized how long she’d spent scavenging and decided to leave the tide pool before the first wave of humans arrived in their boats.  
  
Rey made her way over the coral reef back towards her home. Her dwelling was a the hollowed out section of a tall ship. The name had long since worn away, but Rey preferred the wooden hull to the massive cold metal wrecks found deeper in the shoals. The wood permitted her to string up or nail down the findings she kept. Each year her home held more forgotten treasures, lining the walls with evidence of her time spent in Jakku.  
  
Not all of her findings were turned into decor. What should couldn’t repurpose into hunting weapons or other scavenging tools, she traded and what she couldn’t trade she used to build other helpful mechanisms such as the lock on her door.  
  
From an early age, she learned how to defend herself. Being the last of her kind and merely a child forced her to unlock her own potential the basis for which was her need to survive. Her first weapon was a rudimentary staff with a sharp edge of coral fixed to the end to ward off sharks, larger fish and eels.  
  
As she grew, so did her skills. She kept a blade on her at all times, ready to use it if necessary since wielding a staff underwater was sluggish in comparison. A knife was easier to secure and to hide, which aided her in an attack. She’d retained her staff, making enhancements as she learned more about how to move it through the weight of the water. It became one of her best hunting tools.  
  
Rey kept herself safe when she slept by keeping her home secure. Each entry point had been closed up until only two existed —the main entrance and a secondary escape shaft. Both had locks on them, both of which she’d crafted herself. A few creatures like Plutt thought her fascination with the human rubbish was odd, while others just blamed it on her being only half fish. Rey didn’t pay their ramblings any mind. While they were on constant guard, she was able to find a peaceful night’s sleep in the net hammock she’d sewn together.  
  
Being entranced by human things was a trait Rey had since as far back as she could remember. Perhaps it was due to the fact she was equal parts human and fish, but the reasoning behind her interest didn’t matter. Her abilities did. She had a natural talent for making things and other’s gossip had never deterred her from it.  
  
Unfortunately, there hadn’t been any new parts to discover recently. It had been far too long since Rey had found enough to build a new contraption. Tinkering was her favorite pastime. Hunting and scavenging for trade were ways she survived but building things was what she loved. Her favorite days were when she came across a set of gears or pulleys she could repurpose. It was always an exciting challenge.  
  
On her way back from the outpost with her supplies, Rey hummed to herself. It had been a good day and she was sure she’d find more tomorrow when she searched the opposite side of the island. Since the storm had passed, there was a good chance more humans would be about, which meant more of a chance she’d discover some objects she could build with. As she continued to her home, her humming grew into song.  
  
Singing was a habit, one born out of a lifetime of loneliness. The noise often made her feel as though she wasn’t alone, even if she knew deep down she was. It was a small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless. The words fell from her lips easily, strung together with a happy melody. She was too pleased with herself to take notice of the black eyes watching her.  
  
It wasn’t until she came upon her home she caught a glimpse of the voyeur reflection in her ship’s window that she noticed him. Whipping around, Rey spotted the merman, a broad chested male with raven hair and a scar bisecting his face. Her song halted and her eyes widened in shock.  
  
But before she could ask him if there were more of them, he took off.  
  
Rey dropped her satchel by her home, immediately taking off after him. She watched as his obsidian scales glinted in the small sparks of sunlight which managed to penetrate the deeper waters. He was all muscle, moving with stealth and speed. Rey pushed herself harder, the gills on her neck burning as she raced behind him.  
  
As they came upon the drop-off, the pale skinned watcher glanced back once at her over his shoulder, before diving over the edge and into the darkness which awaited him below. Rey paused at the top, peering down, squinting as she tried to make out his form. Her eyesight wasn’t adjusted for the deep sea. If she followed him down there, she’d be blind.  
  
She waited, wondering if he’d show himself again.  
  
He didn’t.  
  
Chewing on her bottom lip, she contemplated taking the risk. After all, what were the chances of her coming across another of her kind? This was the first one she’d seen in her whole nineteen years.  
  
Slowly, Rey dropped her upper half down, arms stretched out in front to shield herself in case any rock formations awaited her on her descent. Carefully, she sunk lower and lower until only the faintest of light could reach the depths. It was colder down here and she shivered, her skin and scales rippling from the effects of the chill.  
  
“Hello?” She called out, scanning the darkness for any signs of movement.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Moving in the direction she’d seen him go, Rey reached out her hands. All she could feel was the cold water as she pushed her palms back and forth in her fruitless search. There was almost no light left now, her body sinking down hundreds of meters away from the surface. She swallowed against her nerves, her teeth nearly chattering from the chill.  
  
Then something slithered past the end of her tail.  
  
Rey jerked upwards, instantly returning to the drop-off’s edge. Lying on her belly in the soft sand, she tried to determine what it was that had come into contact with her, but nothing followed her. She knew it was probably just a fish, but not being able to confirm with her own eyes made her have her doubts.  
  
Regardless, the black-finned merman didn’t reappear. Rey’s face fell as she gazed into the shadowy depths below, a strange emptiness filled her, colder than the deep sea. It wasn’t until she discovered she wasn’t the last of her kind that she felt alone. The ugly feeling twisted inside of her, carving out a void in her otherwise content existence.  
  
She gave one last longing look into the darkness before she returned to her home. Confused and disheartened, Rey went inside, taking care to lock up behind herself. She didn’t know what to make of the newcomer. Were there more like him in the deep sea? Was that why she’d never seen another of her — their kind? Was she the only one who lived near the surface?  
  
Before lying in her hammock, Rey peered out her windows both relieved and disappointed to find no sight of her unnamed visitor.  
  
As she drifted off to sleep, her thoughts were filled with alabaster skin and raven hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d come up from the lower levels of the ocean daily to see the mermaid who chased him. She’d been quick, nearly as agile as he was but in the end he’d manage to lose her in the darkness. Ben wanted to see just how deep she’d venture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special THANK YOU to my dear friend and fellow writer, [@SpiegatrixLestrange](https://spiegatrixlestrange.tumblr.com/) for the gorgeous artwork for this story. You can find it at the end of the chapter.

****

Ben watched the golden scales as they glittered in the sunlight. Every way she moved entranced him from the way her lean tail flicked back and forth to the gentle wave of her chestnut locks in the current. Her upper body was equally lean, tanned skin dotted with tiny sun spots. His eyes trailed the delicate curves of her form, pausing at the dip of her waist and the rise of her breasts. 

He’d come up from the lower levels of the ocean daily to see the mermaid who chased him. She’d been quick, nearly as agile as he was but in the end he’d manage to lose her in the darkness. He chuckled to himself, recalling how she’d recoiled in fear when he teased the her scales with the edge of his fin. She hadn’t been able to see him in the dark yet he hadn’t been able to resist toying with her. Ben wanted to see just how deep she’d venture without her strongest sense. 

  


Like her, his eyesight was crucial to his survival. Unlike her, his eyes took hours to adjust to the harsh rays filtering through the oceans waves by the tide pools she frequented. Regardless, he forced himself to look until his angelfish became clear, convinced the gorgeous creature he saw before him was his destiny. 

  


She was it — she was what he’d been searching the seven seas for — his equal, his other half, the light to his dark. 

  


The callous cretin had called her by name. _Rey_. Rey was the name of his bronze goddess. He’d been swimming for years, never lingering longer than a week in one place. It had taken him a lifetime, but now he had found her. There was only one problem.

  


He didn’t know how to court her. 

Ben had been separated from his parents long before he learned how to properly woo and secure a mate. Despite the fact he and Rey were probably the only two of their kind left, her wanted to show Rey he was serious about how he felt. 

  


Seeing her felt like breathing for the first time. It was as if he’d just woken from a long sleep and could finally stop dreaming because his reality was more pleasurable. From the second he first came across her, he’d know she was meant for him. He could feel the truth of it vibrate through him, causing his gills to flutter and his heart to race. There really was no way to communicate how deep the connection between him and Rey went. 

  


Ben didn’t know if the intensity with which he felt was typical for their kind or not, but he found he didn’t care. What he felt couldn’t be changed. He was instantly hers and he wanted her to be his. He took to watching her, hoping to learn all he could about this perfect beauty had him leaving the safety of the dark for the blinding light. 

  


Each day before the first rays of sun hit the ocean’s surface, Ben rose up from the darkness of the deep sea and waited in the kelp beds near Rey’s home. He observed her routine, noting how disciplined she was. Her morning started early and she went through all her daily tasks before breaking for a meal. 

She was a strong swimmer and a trained hunter. When she went after a fish or a crustacean, there was no hesitation. Rey was efficient in her methods, taking only what she needed to sustain herself. Once she was done, she went right back to scavenging. 

  


While he watched her, Ben tried to determine what she found value in. Items such as hub caps, plastic coolers and timepieces were transported back to the ship where she’d made her home. Some pieces such as tin cans and plastic rings she traded to the cretin for \bits of netting or fishing hooks. 

  


The more he watched her process the less he understood it. Some objects looked as thought they were worthless, but Rey pocketed it as if it was some of the finest treasure she had ever come into contact with. Ben wanted to bring her something but the deep sea was littered with garbage. 

  


The garbage would have to do. 

  


A few days after their first encounter, Ben watched as Rey returned home. Once he was sure she was safe inside, Ben rushed back into the darkness. The years he’d spent living thousands of meters beneath the surface had altered his eyesight, allowing him to see in the dark. It took a moment for him to adjust to the harsh contrast. 

  


Over the years spent on his own, his body adapted to the lightless environment. Unfurling his extra fins, he lit his own way with the bioluminescent beams of his extensions. Ben cut through the dark waters, scouring the bottom for something worthy of his future mate. 

  


Partial skeletons and pieces of cartilage were piled along the rivets in the continental slope as he went down, evidence of the active food chain. Ben wasn’t afraid of the other life forms he shared the waters with. He was broad and strong, built for speed and endurance. The only creature which may rival him was a shark but the last time he’d come up against one of them he’d been the sole survivor, though the beast had left him with an unfortunate scar across his face. 

  


As unpleasant as the encounter had been, Ben came out wiser and better prepared for future fights. He did not seek to tango with a Great White again, but if it stood between him and Rey, he’d go after the monster. He’d do anything for her. 

  


His task now wasn’t as dangerous as facing a shark, though it was equally daunting. Ben scanned the area, continuing in his search when the light of his tail fins reflected against something. 

  


Turning, he looped downward, finding a collection of sea scallops shells. They’d been picked clean of their meat but the shells themselves were smooth and shiny. Their silver coloring was so luminous they appeared almost otherworldly. Grinning, he picked out the largest one of the bunch.

  


Ben cradled the shell, carrying it carefully back to his lair. The wide mouthed cavern in the side of the shelf break was hardly worthy of being referred to as his home but for a temporary dwelling it satisfied his basic need. He placed the scallop down, curling his long obsidian tail around it protectively as he settled next to it. 

  


Several nautical miles away a pod of whales were migrating. He fell asleep to their vocalizations and the promise of seeing Rey’s smile in the morning. 

  


* * *

Something knocked into him. Ben groaned, batting away the pest, who let out a whirling sound before running into his face. 

  


“What?” he grumbled, opening one eye lazily. 

  


The chemiluminescent jelly fish twirled its tendrils, gesturing to the mouth of the cave. Delicate streams of light pierced the depths, indicating the rising morning sun.

  


Ben jolted, immediately grasping at his prized scallop. His companion, the jellyfish who human researchers had tagged as BB-9 in the northern Alderaan sector, waved his tentacles.

  


“Thank you,” Ben grinned. 

  


Without another word, he surged up and out of the cavern. Within minutes, he’d navigated to Rey’s ship. Ben peeked inside her window, glad when he noticed she was asleep. He took advantage of the moment, curiously inspecting her home’s interior. 

  


Unlike the desolate caves he frequented on his travels, Rey had clearly been inside the hull of the ship for years, perhaps her entire life. The walls were adorned with the strange knickknacks she acquired and she slept off the floor, hanging from the rafters of the ship in a giant fisherman’s net. 

  


It was quite strange to see a fish willingly enter a net, but Ben didn’t have much to compare it to. He remembered sleeping somewhere soft as a child, though he couldn’t recall where exactly that had been. His memories of his former life were as unclear as the waters in the Gulf of Mustafar. 

  


Rey shifted, rousing slowly from sleep. Ben backed away from the window, rushing to leave the scallop out front, directly in her path. He darted into the kelp bed. His tail nervously twitched underneath him as Ben eagerly waited for Rey to come out. 

  


Her door opened with several clicks and a groan, the same way it had each morning prior. His gills stilled as he watched her scan the area. When her eyes fell to the scallop, he froze completely. 

  


Tentatively, Rey bent down, nimble fingers plucking the large shell from the sea floor and bringing it up for closer inspection. Her lips curled into a pleased smile as she ran her hands over its smooth sides. She raised her eyes, looking out amongst the reef and the kelp beds. 

  


Ben’s gills demanded he start breathing, burning sharply. Fearful Rey would chase him again, he kept still until she resumed studying the scallop. 

  


She slipped around, going inside for something before returning to her front door where she fixed the shell to it, marking both as hers. Ben’s face broke into a huge grin as he admired his angelfish admiring the gift he’d selected for her. 

  


The smile on her face was more beautiful than even the clearest turquoise water of Naboo and more fulfilling than the endless supply of crab he’d discovered near the coast of Corellia. 

  


He had to see it again. 

  


Thus began Ben’s new routine. Each night, after Rey retired, he searched the sea floor for the most perfect gift to bring to his golden goddess. The following morning, he’d arrive a couple moments before she woke to watch her. Ben fell in love with her more and more with each intimate second he spent observing her habits and quirks. 

  


Each time she came out to find one of his gifts, she’d search for him, sometimes coming close to the kelp but never once targeting him. It was as if she was waiting for him to make himself known, but Ben wanted to bring her something more, something worthy of her affection. 

  


So far, he’d brought her a giant conch, a jewel encrusted bracelet and a filled crab pot. However the one item she rejoice over the most was a red metal box. Ben hadn’t known what all the tools inside where but he had an inkling Rey would appreciate them. He was right. She screamed ecstatically upon opening the box to find the dozen or so metal pieces inside. 

  


Instead of scavenging in the shoals that day, she’d spent her entire day inside her ship making all kinds of odd sounds. Over top the banging and other noise, Ben heard her sing. Her voice soothed his persistent worries about how to court her. He decided tomorrow morning he’d reveal himself to her. 

Like all his mornings the prior week, Ben waited and watched from the kelp bed. He hadn’t required a wake up call from BB-9 this morning, too jittery about finally making himself known to his mate to rest. 

All night he’d swam the length of the great gorge near her ship wreck, dark eyes trained to inspect the forgotten items along the bottom for that special something. It had taken him nearly the entire evening before he found it — one last offering to his goddess.

Eager to impress upon her the strength of his feelings, Ben slipped between the swaying emerald stalks to her door. With the gift in hand, he lifted one pale hand to knock.

He spotted the net too late.

In his haste to flee, he lost his offering. The course fibers of the brown trap scratched against his delicate skin. Ben attempted to throw the netting off, surprised when he found the ends sewn onto various weighted objects. One of the items was familiar and his initial fear that a human had caught him vanished.

“Gotcha,” his golden goddess smirked from where she’d been hiding above her doorway. 

_Clever little angelfish._

Rey maneuvered around him, hazel eyes inspecting her find as she swam closer. Her inquisitive orbs traced up his tail, over the slick scales which covered his lower half the. Up past his waist to his paler torso. Her lips parted as she scanned over the lines of muscles, taut under the net and her scrutiny. Finally, she reached his face and her own softened in response. 

When their gazes locked they both froze.“It is you,” she said barely above a whisper. 

Ben wasn’t sure how to respond. As it was he had very little time to come up with a reply because Rey twisted the ends of the net up and hauled him into her ship. 

He got one last glimpse at his forgotten gift before she slapped the door shut behind them. 

And he became her prisoner.  


* * *

Fanart by the amazing [Spiegatrix_Lestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiegatrix_Lestrange/pseuds/Spiegatrix_Lestrange/works)! Check out her fics and her [art blog](https://spiegatrixlestrange.tumblr.com/).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumbler [@wewantreylo](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/). This fic is based on the prompt I received there from [@queenvulca](http://queenvulca.tumblr.com/).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He reeled back a bit, though not enough for her to free herself. His hair moved back and forth from the shift. Rey had to remind herself to stay focused, almost hypnotized by how handsome he was. Seeing him before her, no longer hidden with the shadows, kelp or her own trap gave her the ability to appreciate what a striking creature he was. Though she had nothing to compare him to, Rey knew he was remarkable.
> 
> A specimen like this was why mermaids preened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing response to this story! I have gotten so many lovely and wonderful comments. They all mean so much. Things are starting to heat up between our favorite duo *wink*

**** Rey struggled to maintain her hold on the fishing net. She’d spent the better part of yesterday sewing together all the pieces she could find to make it large enough for her guest. The most important touch was the added weight. It was something she knew she’d need to ensnare him, given his strength and speed. She had him to thank for the idea because without the metal tools he’d left her, she would have been forced to use rocks. 

Gazing down at her quarry, Rey got her first full look upon the merman. She was intrigued by his angular features, as sharp as the difference between his two halves. The darkness of his hair matched the obsidian scales which ran the length of his tail and wild mane of hair floating about his head. In contrast his other half was paler then the shell he’d left upon her doorstep the first day. 

She caught a glimpse of his ornate fins which projected out from the sides of his tail. They were wider than hers, just like the rest of him. Rey had an urge to run her fingers along them to see if they were as delicately thin as they looked. She flicked the notion away. Fins were extremely sensitive. Any touch could be seen as intimate or at the very least suggestive. 

He hadn’t yet revealed what he wanted. 

Each morning this week, Rey woke to a new gift waiting for her. She wasn’t sure what to make of his offerings, especially when he continued to hide himself. There were some fish who angled food or other bait as a way of procuring their next meal and while Rey had never heard any tales of her kind being cannibalistic, she exercised caution. She didn’t know this merman or what his purpose was for coming to her home. 

So she decided to study him. 

As he scrutinized her, watching her accept each present, Rey noted the way he reacted. His idea of camouflaging himself within the kelp wasn’t effective. He was far too dark to be completely hidden by the sea plant’s swaying green branches. It also didn’t help that when he was there the normal inhabitants left, spooked by the massive stranger. Rey nearly laughed the first morning, spotting him almost immediately. 

The only reason she hadn’t was because of his eyes. Those pleading, nervous eyes. Regardless of how he lurked in the shadows and squinted in the sun, Rey didn’t believe he meant her harm. He was far too hopeful. His body language wasn’t one of attack. He was poised to flee, as if he expected her to be the one to come after him. It was confusing. If he wasn’t here to bait her, what was the purpose of repeatedly seeking her out? 

Now that she had him, Rey intended to find out.

The netting was heavier than Rey could manage on her own, let alone with a potentially enraged creature beneath it. She’d have to cut him free. Cautiously, she withdrew her knife. Underneath the snare, the merman’s eyes widened.

Rey sawed at the cords of thick fibers, careful to keep her blade far away from his tail. He was larger than she initially thought, taking up almost all the space within, which made it difficult to cut him loose. 

“Almost there,” she tried to console him.

But it was all in vain.

The instant she peeled back the opening, he surged forward, pinning her by her arms. Her knife went skidding across the room from the impact. With her upper body slammed down against the floorboards of the ship, Rey was limited in her mobility. Instinctively, she swished her tail up, trying to knock him off of her. His own tail pressed back on her, forcing her to remain still below him. 

“You still want to kill me?” he asked, gills flaring. 

“What?” she cried incredulously. “You’re the one following me!”

He reeled back a bit, though not enough for her to free herself. His hair moved back and forth from the shift. Rey had to remind herself to stay focused, almost hypnotized by how handsome he was. Seeing him before her, no longer hidden with the shadows, kelp or her own trap gave her the ability to appreciate what a striking creature he was. Though she had nothing to compare him to, Rey knew he was remarkable. 

A specimen like this was why mermaids preened. 

Unbidden, she sighed, imaging what it would be like to have him as a mate. Faster and stronger than her, he was sure to be protective. Considering how he’d left her numerous gifts, she assumed he’d be attentive as well. She strove to understand why she’d ever thought having a mate was problematic. Nothing about this merman seemed to be a problem, except for how he wasn’t positioned correctly over her—

_Get a hold of your fins, girl!_

At the same time Rey registered where her mind had gone, her guest appeared to have arrived at the same conclusion. His normal pale complexion went pink before his hands loosened around her arms. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for Rey to wrangle herself free. Twisting her upper body to squirm out under his arms, she snaked her tail around his waist and flipped them. 

“Who are you?” she demanded

“Ben,” he grunted out, skin flushed. 

She noticed he was actively keeping his eyes everywhere but her torso and it was only then she realized how she’d repositioned herself. Hunched over him, her breasts were angled over his bare skin. They were all but touching chest to chest. 

Rey leaned back, an ardent heat pooling in her belly as she did. She’d never felt such a response before and she wasn’t the only one affected. 

The underside of his gills was coral red. Rey unconsciously ducked her head down, examining the brilliant color. The only other time she’d seen gills look this way was right before a pair of puffer fish attacked one another. Well...she’d thought they’d been attacking one another. It turned out they were doing something else. The same something she’d considered before coming back to her senses. 

Blushing, she backed off of him, muttering her apologies. Ben stared at her, clearly unsure of her motives. Rey settled near the door, putting distance between herself, her knife and the the merman in hopes it would show him she meant no harm. 

Ben rose from the floor, tentatively glancing at his surroundings. Rey didn’t move, knowing how fragile their new unspoken truce was. He shifted about, slowly examining the items she adhered to her walls, the net which she used for a bed and then the toolbox. 

The last gift he’d left her was almost the same crimson shade as his gills had been. Rey found herself blushing again. She hadn’t meant to practically mount him. No wonder he thought she meant to kill him. There was no way a fish as attractive as Ben would be interested in her. 

Even if she was the last mermaid.

“What is that?” 

His question startled her. Following his gaze Rey discerned he was questioning her locking system. 

“It keeps my home secure,” she explained, demonstrating how the mechanism worked. The typical clicks of the gears echoed through the ship before the groan sounded as she heaved the door open. 

Ben’s eyes were transfixed on the invention. He moved closer, fingers reaching out to run over the metal pieces. “You built this?” 

“Yes,” Rey nodded, biting her lower lip. 

Did he find it odd? The other residents of the area often remarked how strange she was but until last week Rey hadn’t cared. She was the last of her kind with no memory of what was expected of her or how to survive. She’d made do with the skills she had and what tools she could find. 

Ben’s existence didn’t really change that but suddenly Rey found herself yearning for his approval. She shook her head, silently chiding herself. Why did she care if he approved? She didn’t even know him. It didn’t matter if he was one of her kind, even if he was captivating. That wasn’t enough for her to give up her way of life. Rey wasn’t looking for a mate. 

Or so she told herself.

“This is amazing,” Ben grinned, flashing a set of crooked teeth. 

His praise washed over her like the rolling waves of an incoming tide. Rey’s gills fluttered and the earlier heat in her stomach ignited once more. It was stronger this time, burning through her bloodstream until she felt as though the sun itself was trying to burst forth from inside her core. 

“No one else seems to think so,” Rey shared, trying to shake away the feeling. 

His utter fascination with her methods was wholly unlike the skepticism and scorn she’d felt from others over the years. The heat within her died down but didn’t dissipate completely, simmering warm as it spread throughout her body, like a blanket of comfort. 

“There are others?” Ben asked, his eyes widening in interest. “Like us?” 

“Oh,” her face fell, “no. I mean, not that I’ve met. You’re the only other one I’ve ever come across, but I’ve been here as long as I can remember.”

His expression changed. “Your parents?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know what happened. I can’t even remember their faces, just a voice...I think it was my father. He told me he’d be back and to stay here. So that’s what I did,” she admitted. 

Ben nodded solemnly. “My family is gone too.”

“What happened to them?” Rey questioned. 

He pursed his lips. After a moment’s pause, he said, “I don’t know. I’ve been searching the seven seas since as far back as I can recall.” Ben ran a hand through his hair, small bubbles dancing up from the movement. “I’ve never seen another of our kind. Not once in the past two decades.”

Rey felt her heart break. He’d been all over the ocean, seeking his family. It seemed he’d come to the same conclusion she had. They were the last of their kind. 

At least now they had each other. 

“I’m Rey,” she offered her hand to him. 

Ben studied her palm before taking it. They remained staring at their connection for longer than necessary. Rey could see how their coloring was opposite of the other — hers deeply tan while his was stark white. Even their scales differed. While hers was sand colored with a few turquoise green accents, Ben’s entire tail was as black as the dark depths he’d sprung forth from. His body was taut sinew and muscle, strengthen by his endless journey across the seas. It was decorated with scars, presumably from the encounters he’d had during that time. 

Curious, Rey traced a single finger across the largest of the scars. It bisected his face, dipping past his collarbone down the side of his upper body to his hip. The skin was raised with a tinge of pink from where it had healed. 

She didn’t notice the way Ben’s gills flapped rapidly or how his extra fins unfurled in reaction. The crimson color resurfaced under the fluttering slits on his neck, while all his muscles strained as he kept his baser instincts under control. 

Unaware of his internal battle, Rey continued to inspect the lengthy scar, placing another hand on his chest to steady herself as she drew closer to him. She missed the rather audible gulp Ben made and the returning flush to his face. Her entire focus was on his wound.

“I-Is this from a shark tooth?” she breathed in awe. 

“Y-Yes,” Ben hissed through gritted teeth.

Immediately, Rey withdrew convinced she’d caused him pain. “Here!” she darted across the room, ignorant of how deflated he became at her absence. Rummaging around her shelves, she grabbed a small container. Just as quickly as she’d left him, she returned, opening it to reveal a blueish ooze. 

“This will help,” Rey promised, dipping two fingers into the gelatin substance. “It’s from the bacta plant that lives on the reef. I’ve used it before. It works wonders. You won’t even feel any pain after a couple nights with this on your wound.” 

Dark eyes watched as she smeared a thick line of the goo down the scar. Rey furrowed her brow in concentration as she worked, nearly using her entire supply on the jagged line. 

“It’s warm,” Ben muttered. 

“That’s because it’s working,” she smiled up at him reassuringly before ducking her head back down to complete her task. 

“Won’t you need more?”

“I can pick some later,” she replied. “It’s not hard to make.”

Ben was silent while she continued. Rey didn’t see the fire in his gaze until she raised her eyes as she finished her work. He inched forward, crowding her as she had done to him when she inspected his wound. For a moment, she didn’t think her gills were functioning. The air in her lungs seemed to disappear and her vision was hazy. The only thing in focus was Ben. 

She thought of how it had felt to have him pressed down on top of her. His dominant edge should have frightened her or made her disgusted. Instead, Rey wished he would do it again. Her body craved that delicious sensation of feeling his scales slide against herself, smooth as the well worn top of the coral reef and just as unmovable. Rey may have caught Ben in her net, but ultimately it was she who was trapped by him. 

“Will you show me?” he asked, tucking her mess of chestnut tresses back behind her ear. 

“Show you?” Rey breathed, practically burning for his touch. 

“The bacta,” he smirked. 

“Oh,” she laughed, backing away from him. She grabbed her satchel and her knife. “Of course! I need to scavenge anyway. Let’s go!” 

What was wrong with her? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I haven't forgotten my two mega-projects (yes, that's what I'm calling them). The first is going to be a canon-verse post-TLJ fic (with the Labyrinth elements) and the second is going to be my first attempt at an A/B/O fic "Chemicals Between Us".
> 
> Any prompts you'd like to see me write, I'm always open to suggestions (like this one). Come drop me a note through tumbler [@wewantreylo](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What is this?” her sweet voice asked.
> 
> Ben blinked a few times, vainly attempting to acclimate to the sudden brightness. She came to rest in front of him, her hands holding out something. Narrowing his eyes, he cupped his hands over his face, shielding himself from the harsh beams. 
> 
> Another few blinks and he was finally able to make out what it was. 
> 
> _Her gift._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kind comments and kudos! Have another chapter!!!!

What was wrong with him?

The moment they left the confines of Rey’s ship, Ben could barely see anything. Inside her home only select fragments of light could enter. It was dim enough his eyes adjusted quickly, but being out here, so near to the surface, was like staring directly into one of BB-9’s tendrils.

Squinting, Ben tried to make out the shape of Rey ahead of him. She’d been so excited about taking him to the reef, he was surprised to notice her hesitation.

“What is this?” her sweet voice asked.

Ben blinked a few times, vainly attempting to acclimate to the brightness. She came to rest in front of him, her hands holding out something. Narrowing his eyes, he cupped his hands over his face, shielding himself from the harsh beams.

Another few blinks and he was finally able to make out what it was.

_Her gift._

After seeing the wonderful creations she was capable of, the item she held now seemed worthless. She probably already had one or — more likely — she’d made something better. It wasn’t worthy of her.

And neither was he.

“Ben?”

Under the hood of his palms he was able to see her confused expression, eyes wide and impossibly hopeful.

“It produces light so you can see in the dark,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Really?” She began inspecting the tool with complete awe. With one flick of a switch, the light poured forth from the instrument. It didn’t appear half as vibrant as it had down in the depths where he’d uncovered it, but Rey understood how it operated.

“Ben, this is amazing,” she cheered.

“I thought if you had it, you wouldn’t be scared of coming down...to visit me,” he suggested, instantly flushing.

Why had he said that? Of course she wasn’t going to come down there. It was damp and pitch black and-

“You want me to visit you?”

He nearly choked on his next inhale. Her face was tinted pink, highlighting the freckles which danced across her skin. Her hair fanned around her, a halo of chestnut streaked with honey lines. Those doe eyes he loved so much were gazing up at him and her lips — Gods, her lips were parted just enough for him to see her rosy tongue which matched her rosy nipples.

His brain short circuited as he took in his golden goddess in all her glory. It was as if she materialized from one of his dreams.

“Ben?”

She had to call to him once more for him to respond. Really, something was wrong with him.

“If you want,” he replied lamely.

“Do you want me to?” Rey questioned, drawing closer, her tiny hands clutched around the flashlight.

“Yes,” he breathed.

Her face broke into a pearly white smile. “Then I will,” she promised.

“O-ok,” he nodded, though saying it was more to reassure himself than anything else. He was too flustered to notice the way Rey was scrutinizing him.

“You can’t see, can you?”

“I...um...well...” Ben trailed off not wanting to lie to her.

“Wait here,” Rey commanded kindly. He tensed, even though she gave his hand a little squeeze.

He watched his angelfish take off, the finer details of her form blurring into a tan shape and then she disappeared completely.

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. He was ruining this. Gifts weren’t enough to show Rey how dedicated he would be, how well he’d take care of her. And now she probably thought she’d have to take care of him? He couldn’t even see up here where she made her life. Why hadn’t he thought this through?

For the first time in a long time, he missed his father. The memories he held of his parents were hazy like his vision. It was more about how he’d felt when he had been with them than actual events.

What he did recall of his father was the charisma, an undeniable charm which worked magic on his strict mother. Like some sort of unseen power, Han managed to subdue Leia each and every time they fought. No matter how often they spat — which was often, Leia always ended up in his arms, their tails entwined. Ben could do without the fighting, but he wanted the same with Rey.

He just needed to figure out how.

“Ben!”

Peering through half-lidded eyes, he saw her emerge from the blurs of colors and shapes on the horizon. She wasn’t alone.

“This is Mr. Ackbar,” Rey gestured to the squid aside of her.

“Colonel! Colonel Ackabar,” the elderly creature barked.

“Right, of course,” Rey hurriedly corrected herself. Ben could hear the smile in her voice. “This is Colonel Ackbar. He’s going to help us.”

“Help us how?”

Rey thrust something into his hand. Ben stared down at the plastic goggles. He’d come across a human or two using this wide-lens plastic frames before, but he was unclear how this contraption would aid him.

“Put then on,” Rey coaxed.

With a sigh, he tugged the rubber strap over his head, annoyed how the material snagged on his hair. Rey made a tutting sound as she shifted around him, assisting with pulling the goggles down so it sat over his eyes.

“Now what?”

The squid rolled his bulbous yellow eyes before he sprang in front of Ben, his tentacles latching onto the sides of the plastic mask. Rey gave Ben’s shoulders a squeeze. Then she ducked behind him. Ben considered yelling ‘no’ but thought better of it. He needed to keep his mouth and gills shut for this.

Ackbar blasted his ink onto the googles coating them in a thick blueish black layer.

At first all Ben could see was the cloud of ink as it dispersed in the water around them. While it cleared, he felt Rey slide up and over his shoulder, facing him. She ran a finger along the face of the mask, drawing a few thin lines through the opaque substance.

Her efforts let in small amounts of light while the remainder of the mask blocked out everything else. It wasn’t perfect. Ben was anxious about the fact his peripheral vision was gone, but he didn’t have to squint to see Rey...or anything.

He blinked at her, impressed by her ingenuity. He’d presented her with a problem and instead of worrying about how it would set them back, like he had, her quick thinking led to a resolution.

Ben grinned.

“Thank you, Colonel!” Rey saluted the squid.

“All in a day’s work,” he muttered. With a wave of one of his tentacles, Ackbar glided off.

“So?” Rey queried, bobbing up and down in front of him excitedly. “What do you think? Any easier to see now?”

“It’s perfect.”

_Just like you._

“Great!” Rey beamed. She grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the reef. “Let’s go!”

* * *

  
  
The reef was teaming with life and light. Like Rey, the area she frequented was buzzing with energy. Hundreds of species of fish and crustaceans mingled together. Ben earned himself a few untrusting looks given his head gear, but ultimately the reef functioned routinely.  
  
Rey took him around to her favorite spots, showing him how to scavenge, what was worth trading and what exactly a bacta plant was. When it came time to harvest it, she expertly cut off several stalks with her blade. She held them out to him, showing him the thick smooth leaves.  
  
“The gel inside is how I make the ointment,” she explained later when they were returning to her home. “I need to mash them up to activate it.”  
  
Ben wasn’t ready for this to be over. The day had gone by too quickly. He needed more time with Rey.  
  
“Can I help?”  
  
She threw him a smile over her shoulder, as she worked to unlock her door. “Sure.”  
  
Following her inside, Ben was grateful he could forego the goggles he’d worn all day. That was until Rey caught a glimpse of him and began to giggle. He didn’t even need to ask. She produced a reflective piece of glass, holding it in her outstretched arms towards him. Ben saw the mask had left a red imprint around his face. It stood out proudly, marring his pale skin.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Rey stifled her laughter. “It will go away.”  
  
He resisted the urge to throw the mask across the room. This was not the impression he wanted to make on his mate.  
  
She busied herself with gathering up the tools to create her fresh supply of ointment, while Ben tried to rub away the mark. Rey settled into the floor, her tail wrapped around a large bowl. She held the bacta in one hand and a round stone in the other.  
  
Ben watched as she ground the leaves, the muscles of her back flexing as she pressed down and turned the rock against the bottom of the bowl. It was simple. He could easily mimic her motions to create his own batch of the goo and yet he found himself staring at her in fascination.  
  
The way she moved was rhythmic and hypnotic. He glided closer until he was right next to her. Rey dipped a finger into the fleshly mushed plant. With childish delight, she bumped it on the tip of Ben’s nose.  
  
His eyes widened and without overthinking it, he reached into the her bowl to smear the ooze along his palm. He ran it down the side of her face, painting it in the blue gunk.  
  
“Ah!” Rey squealed, her tail unwinding from around the bowl as she lifted herself to the ceiling of the room.  
  
She slipped the back of her hand across her cheek, wiping the bacta off. Ben chuckled.  
  
“That’s it!”  
  
Rey made a beeline for him, rapidly diving until she collided with him. Anticipating her counter attack, Ben cushioned the blow by catching her in his arms. The only problem was he miscalculated how strong she was. They went rolling across the floor until Rey’s back hit the side wall. The ship groaned in protest.  
  
Ben immediately shifted to cradle her head. “Rey, are you al-.”  
  
He was cut off by peals of laughter emanating from her. Her body shook against him as she giggled, eyes pinched shut. It was the first time he’d seen her completely carefree. She looked beautiful.  
  
“I’m glad I found you,” he told her truthfully.  
  
Following his instincts, he cupped. her chin with one hand. Rey’s eyes opened instantly and her laughter died. Those hazel eyes he was so transfixed by were swirling with flecks of gold, molten hot like the blood in his veins. He couldn’t hold back anymore. Leaning down, Ben brushed his lips across hers.  
  
It was light, a barely-there kiss, but it sparked the start of something new, something yet unnamed — a new discovery for both of them.  
  
As he pulled back, Ben noted the way Rey gazed up at him. Her face was deeply flushed, eyes darker than normal. Her lips were parted expectantly. He debated ducking down to try again, but she beat him to it.  
  
Surging forward, Rey tangled her fingers in his hair, yanking him to down so she could press her lips to his. The way she directed him had their bodies slamming together, her smaller form sliding up his. Ben groaned, feeling her breasts push up. Her nipples dragged along his chest, a pleasurable sensation he wouldn’t soon forget.  
  
His arms tightened around her, keeping her trapped against him. She made a little sound of contentment. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips, tasting him in a way that felt both wicked and innocent at the same time. Ben moaned.  
  
Rey took advantage, gliding her tongue in. He got his first taste of her. She was everything he imagined — only better. Sweet and tangy like the freshest Enhalus.  
  
Her tail fins fluttered, tickling his own while she explored his mouth with the same fervor she explored the reef. He lost himself in her, in the feel of her, in the taste of her and in the alluring sounds she made.  
  
It wasn’t until he felt the tell-tale shift in his scales, that the impact of what they were doing hit him.  
  
“Rey,” he murmured her name.  
  
“Hmmm?”  
  
She continued to trail kisses along the curvature of his jaw, down the column of his throat to his collarbone. Each press of her plush lips against him was exquisite. This was exactly what he wanted — her as his mate. So why did he feel like he needed to stop her?  
  
Something was _very_ wrong with him.  
  
“Angelfish,” he called to her, gently prying her off of him. “Slow down.”  
  
“Why?” Rey asked, her expression morphing into one of panic.  
  
“We have time,” Ben promised. “I don’t want you to wake up tomorrow and regret-.”  
  
“I won’t,” she moved towards him.  
  
“Rey.”  
  
“Ben.”  
  
“ _Rey_.”  
  
“Do I have to get another net?” she quirked a brow at him.  
  
Gods, she was going to kill him.  
  
“Maybe I need one for you,” he retorted.  
  
That brought a laugh out of her. “You don’t know how to make one.”  
  
“Good thing I have a teacher,” he winked at her.  
  
Rey paused, looking ready to pin him down once more but then clarity washed over her. With her signature smile, she swam around him. She shuffled around at her shelves, then flipped open a large trunk in the corner. When she returned to his side, all the necessary elements of crafting a new net were in her possession.  
  
“Let’s start with the basics.”  
  
They moved into the center of the room and Rey switched on her flashlight. Leaning over Ben, she placed her hands over his, guiding him as she taught him how to stitch the pieces of netting together. He fumbled with the needle at first, struggling to hold the small object in his massive hands. Rey was patient the entire time, gently suggesting different techniques to help him and hugging him when he completed his first row of stitching successfully.  
  
The natural light died away until only the flashlight illuminated the interior of the ship. Ben continued working, while Rey hummed to herself. She prepared a basic dinner of seaweed and scallops for them, teasing Ben when he made a face at the green salad.  
  
“It’s good for you,” she insisted, before slurping down a strand.  
  
She hadn’t stopped smiling at him since their bacta fight. It reassured Ben, giving him a reason to continue making progress on the net. Despite all their teasing back and forth, the real purpose of crafting such a large net was to make him a proper bed, like the one Rey had strung across the support beams. He pushed himself to finish it, wanting a reason to remain with her.  
  
He was so focused on his task he failed to notice how late it had become.  
  
Ben felt the weight of Rey’s torso drop onto him. He’d heard her slurring her words a bit as she instructed him on how to knot the end, but he’d been so intent on following along, he hadn’t considered why. As her head lulled to the side, resting on the back of his shoulder blade, he smiled.  
  
_Tired little one..._  
  
He set down the net and flicked off the flash light. Hands free, he turned and scooped up his golden goddess. Rey murmured in her sleep, her body instinctively curling into him. Ben held her close for a brief moment it took for him to cross the room to her hammock. Tenderly, he set her inside, making sure her head was supported at the top. He paused, watching her rest.  
  
She looked ethereal in the moonlight. The blueish hue cast across her skin made her appear paler, more like him. He wondered what it would be like for her to spend the day submerged in the dark. She’d cling to him all day, needing a guide and he’d be only too happy to have her so near. With a shake of his head, he pushed the thought away. She’d been named for the sunbeams which permeated the ocean’s surface. Rey belonged in the light.  
  
Slowly, he swam towards the door to leave. A tug on his hand stopped him. He gazed over his shoulder at his angelfish.  
  
“Please stay,” her groggy voice begged. “I don’t want to be alone anymore. “  
  
“You’re not alone,” Ben vowed, kissing her forehead.  
  
“Neither are you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to make this 5 chapters, but I'm thinking it's gonna be more like 6 or 7.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was surrounded by warmth. The sensation flooded through her, enveloping her in a way the sun’s beams had never been able to. Slowly, she opened her eyes, smiling when she noticed why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delaying in posting. A family member was hospitalized and I needed to make that a priority, but now we're back and we earn the 'E' rating this chapter.
> 
> UPDATED 1/7/19: Fanart by [@benisolo](http://benisolo.tumblr.com/) has been added at the end of this chapter! Thank you for this lovely piece.

Rey was surrounded by warmth. The sensation flooded through her, enveloping her in a way the sun’s beams had never been able to. Slowly, she opened her eyes, smiling when she noticed why. 

Ben was wrapped around her, keeping her resting against him where their bodies lounged on the floor. 

She recalled how she’d asked him to stay. Rey had been half-asleep and slightly delirious with exhaustion from their day together at the reef. Her plea came from a vulnerable place, a side of her she kept locked away. But Ben hadn’t even hesitated and she felt the walls around her heart crumbling. 

Ben was far too large to sneak into her net with her, so they settled on the floor, him on his back and Rey resting her head on his chest. He’d combed through her hair lazily until she fell back asleep. Sometime in the night he’d rolled onto his side, gathering her into his arms and keeping her close. 

Rey gazed up into his face. Ben was still asleep, completely at ease unlike how he’d been less than a day ago when she caught him. He looked younger, almost boyish in his rest. There wasn’t any tension in his wide body. Carefully, Rey reached up, brushing his raven locks back. As her hand passed over his eyes, he woke, his deep orbs locked on her the second she stilled. 

“Morning,” she greeted him.

“Morning angelfish.”

She couldn’t hold back the flush of her cheeks at the term. No one had ever called her anything other than her name. Hearing the tenderness in his voice when he used the endearment, so soft and hopeful, had her mind racing down a path she’d previously decided she’d never want. 

But that was before. Before she understood what it actually meant to have a mate. Before Ben. 

Images flooded her brain, reminding her how close she’d come to throwing her inhibitions away. She’d never been around others of her kind — well their kind, technically — but she’d also never seen any other sea creature deny a potential mate the way he had. 

If a female was willing, the male was all too happy to oblige. There wasn’t anything to consider. It was the circle of life, merely another step in the constant pursuit of survival. 

Part of her wondered if she should be offended by his pause, worried he didn’t feel the same electric pulse of attraction for her the way she did for him. The insecurity was dashed away when he told her they had time and when he chose to stay by her side. He’d shown her his strength again last night, not in terms of survival trait but in terms of how he’d treat her. His willingness to put her above his own needs was commendable. 

Her actions hadn’t been. 

“Ben about last night-,”

He silenced her apology before she had a chance to finish. Pressing his lips to hers, he cradled her face, tail still coiled around her own. 

“I’ll never leave you,” he promised as he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers. “Not as long as you want me with you.”

“I do want you,” Rey breathed. Ben’s face reddened and she quickly added, “Here with me.”

“Right,” he nodded, staring at her while she stared back at him. 

Rey felt the heat of his chest rolling off him in waves, growing warmer each second they remained bound together. One of Ben’s hands slid down her arm to land on her waist. His thumb ran back and forth along the smooth surface of her skin there. 

There wasn’t anything overtly sexual about the touch but Rey found herself unraveling anyway. An intimacy existed between them, as if they had known each other before meeting, as if they’d always known they would be together. Was that what it was to have a mate? To find belonging not in a place but in another? 

Rey was beginning to think it was.

She titled her head to the side, swooping down to steal a kiss from Ben. The hand at her waist gripped her tighter, as her hands skimmed up his chest. He threaded his fingers through her hair while her tongue pressed insistently at the entrance of his mouth.

He opened for her and Rey felt acceptance wash over her, any longer doubts from before now gone. 

Then she felt the subtle shift of her scales as they peeled back. Rey wouldn’t have thought anything of it except it was the first time this had ever happened. She’d never been this aroused before, too preoccupied by her self-preservation instincts. After years of denying herself, desire overwhelmed her shoving all rational thought from her head.

Fire burned in her core, clawing its way up through her chest and boiling her blood. She felt overheated and frozen all at once, needing space from Ben to breathe properly while fearing any distance would cause her to collapse. Her body was at war with itself, starved for a singular need driven by her biology. 

“Ben,” she panted against the side of his face. “Please.”

“Rey,” he groaned, apparently not fairing any better. “Tell me this is what you want. I need to hear you say it, angelfish.”

“I do. I do,” she babbled. “Please,” she cupped his face in both her hands, looking him directly in the eye so he wouldn’t second guess her response. “I want you.” 

He made an unintelligible sound in reply. He kissed her forcibly while his tail moved, fins teasing her own. Ben’s hand in her hair sunk lower, searing her skin and scales alike as it trailed down to where she craved his touch. 

A trembling finger traced her revealed sex. Rey cried out, the skin swollen and sensitive. Ben withdrew, immediately muttering apologies. She seized his wrist, pushing him back down. As she did, she felt a protrusion from his form. 

She wasn’t the only one exposed. 

Ben’s shaft jutted out and up, the same obsidian color as his scales with one difference. Unlike his polished tail, his member was covered in tiny red barbs. Rey’s eyes widened. 

Instinct told her to shift back but Ben’s finger was back at her entrance, no longer shaking. He stroked her lips tentatively, clouding Rey’s head with endorphins. Her alarm regarding the barbs faded under his ministrations. She keened when he pushed into her heat. 

Tangling her fingers into his hair to anchor herself, Rey arched her back, thrusting down onto his hand. 

Ben moaned, his face dropping away from hers so his forehead was resting on her collarbone. He slid his finger out, rolling it over her opening before adding a second and diving back in. Rey rolled her hips, meeting him. 

Her curiosity got the better of her. Clinging to him with one arm, the way he was doing to her, she ventured south to his length. Her fingers curled around the base of him. Ben jolted, his hips stuttering as he felt her take hold of him. 

She worked up to the head, feeling the barbs lie flat as she ran over them. When Rey moved her hand back down, the first line of the barbs pricked her hand. She tried to get a better look at them from the odd angle Ben and her were tangled in, but she couldn’t make sense of the red accents. 

Ben continued pumping into her, his thick fingers ramming deeper and deeper each time. As his pace quickened, he bit into the side of her neck. Rey cried out, her hand on him squeezing harder. His tongue soothed over her skin, lapping at the spot she knew would bare a mark. 

“Ben, what-.”

Her words died as he did it again and again. The harder he thrust into her the more frenzied he became, covering her neck and chest in blossoming red marks. Though the initial bite startled her, the pain rapidly morphed into pleasure. Her cries became moans and gasps, spurring them both on. 

When he bit the underside of her breast, Rey felt her inner walls clamp down on his fingers. Her body sought to draw him in completely. Her eyes fluttered closed. Her climax rippled through her, like a tempest churning up the darkest waters, it started low in her belly before exploding out of her in a wail she was sure the entire reef heard. 

Ben held onto her, his hand leaving her sex to gather her up. His tail unwound from hers as he whispered praise and gentle words into the crown of her head while she came down from the high he’d dealt her.

After a few minutes, Rey opened her eyes, her gaze drawn to his member. It remained erect, pearly white fluid beading at the top. 

Her hand dropped down to touch him, unsure how to bring him the same pleasure. Ben stopped her. 

“You don’t want me?” Rey asked, confused and a bit hurt. 

“I do,” he promised. “I do, angelfish, but those barbs are for...” He paused, head hanging down as the flush went all the way to the tips of his ears. 

“For what, Ben?”

“For mating,” he explained. “To keep us bound together while we...” he trailed off again, swallowing uncomfortably. 

Rey checked her hand where the barbs had stung her. The skin was tingly, the same way she felt as a child when she’d accidentally swam too close to an anemone. Yet, it was also warm in a pleasant sort of way. She flexed her fingers in and out, testing her range of motion. It wasn’t hindered and the motion sent sparks of the warmth shooting up her arm. 

Was that how it would feel?

She saw him watching her, still flushed and unsure. “I want you, Ben,” she repeated. 

He let go of the sense of chivalry he’d been holding onto. His hand stroked up his shaft a couple of times, the way she’d done previously. Rey watched intently, learning how to please him. More of the white liquid appeared at the tip glistening in the early light of morning. Ben swiped his fingertips through it, painting his shaft with it. 

Ben gingerly took her hand, guiding her to her own sex. He pressed her palm into the slick coating her outer layers. Then he brought her back to his member, coating it with her essence. Rey saw the barbs flatten, no longer providing resistance. 

She raised her eyes to Ben. He gave her a brief nod and she moved against him, angling herself over him. Rey propelled herself down at the same time as Ben jolted upwards. They met in the middle, slotting together like the final two pieces of a puzzle. 

Rey clung onto him, her arms curling under his, hands placed on his broad back. Their chests pressed together, sliding along one another as Ben rutted against her. Rey rolled her hips down onto his length, matching his rhythm. 

Ben’s hands were lower on her, past where her skin melted into the fine tan scales of her rear. His fingers dug into her with the force of his thrusts. 

The bottoms of their tails twisted together, end fins skimming past one another languidly, a noticeable contrast to how frantic the rest of their bodies were. 

Even with how desperately they held to one another, Rey felt herself slipping. Constantly, Ben shifted, drawing her back, angling to penetrate her deeper until he hit a place that had them crying out in unison. 

Her sex shuddered at the impact and Ben’s body responded in kind. The barbs sunk into the tender skin of her inner walls. Rey screamed, her nails dragging down Ben’s back as she was flooded by the sensations brought on by the tiny needle’s excretion. Her entire form tensed, taut like a rope drawn too far. 

“Shhh, angelfish, shhh,” he soothed her, pressing kisses to her lips and neck. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

With a shaky breath, Rey’s gills fluttered and then her head cleared. The pinch ebbed away, leaving the delicious tingles that rushed to the bottom of her fins and the top of her head. Sighing, she sagged against Ben, momentarily content to let him lead. 

He kissed her once more before resuming. The cant of his hips was faster, more urgent. Even with the barbs keeping her positioned, Rey latched onto Ben. He hit the same spot over and over again, causing them both to ramble half sentences which consisted of varying combinations of ‘yes,’ ‘more,’ and ‘harder’.

Rey felt her walls constricting, signaling the swift approach of her second climax. “Ben,” she moaned.

“Almost there, angelfish,” he told her. “Hold on. You’re doing so good. So beautiful. Gods, you’re perfect.”

She kissed the corner of his mouth, his jaw and then the underside of his gills. They flapped wildly, overstimulated by the touch. 

“Rey,” Ben howled, thrusting hard and quick. 

They came undone like that, wrapped around each other so completely they appeared more like one organism than two separate beings. 

In a way, they were.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know WAY more than I want to about sea creatures and their mating rituals now. Thanks Google. I'd like to send my apologies to my FBI Agent. Sorry I ruined Shark Week for you.
> 
> This is going to be at least seven chapters, but I'm trying to finish before New Years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben was at peace. After years of living in the cold darkness, alone and searching, he’d found her — Rey, his mate and his light. Being with her made his trials all worth it. No longer would he be forced to live in isolation. No longer would he venture aimlessly across the seas. His question was answered. She was what he’d been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter count has increased...again because I have no self control. Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter and my end note even more :)

Ben was at peace. After years of living in the cold darkness, alone and searching, he’d found her — Rey, his mate and his light. Being with her made his trials all worth it. No longer would he be forced to live in isolation. No longer would he venture aimlessly across the seas. His question was answered. She was what he’d been waiting for. 

“Are you hungry?” Rey asked, combing her fingers through his hair, from the top of his forehead back along the curve of his skull. 

She’d been doing this for several minutes, simply gazing down at him as she laid by his side, propped up on her free arm. Her normally pristine golden skin was marred by blossoming red marks from their coupling. Ben would have been ashamed if he wasn’t so thoroughly blissed out. 

“I don’t want to move,” he replied.

Humming, she closed her eyes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “I’ll get you something.”

“No.”

His hands were around her waist instantly. Ben was unwilling to let their pleasure bubble pop. At least not quite yet. He wanted more of this. More sleepy, lazy moments just touching one another which ultimately led to more primal urges, resulting in them locking together until they found themselves back on the floor, sleepy once more. 

“Ben,” Rey giggled. “We haven’t left home all day.”

She was the most adorable thing. The way he nose scrunched as she laughed and the way the muscles of her face pulled, shifting the layout of her freckles was all too endearing. And he loved how she said ‘we’ and ‘home’ in the same sentence. 

“I know,” he mumbled into her neck, tugging her down against his chest. “It’s perfect.”

“It’s perfect...until you get hungry,” she pointed out. As if to support her stance, her stomach rumbled. Ben glanced at her flat abdomen then up at her hazel orbs, dancing with merriment. 

“Alright,” he conceded. “Let’s eat.”

“Such a good mate,” Rey kissed him again, before swimming off to her shelves. 

Ben stayed behind, frozen from her choice of words. He was elated by how effortlessly she’d used the term. Had she even realized what she’d said? Given how unaffected she was, as she prepared a meal for them, he figured probably not. 

As he watched her go through a collection of traps, sealed pots and other containers, Ben found himself wondering how his angelfish would look carrying their child. It was likely a normal thought, considering how they’d spent the entirety of the day, but it caught him off guard just the same. 

The idea of children had never crossed his mind before now. For the majority of his life, he’d believed himself to be the sole survivor of their kind. Now that he knew he wasn’t alone, the idea was suddenly an option, one he was seriously considering. Instinct dictated he ensure the survival of their kind but his longing for a family went beyond his biology. 

Naturally, he knew Rey would be a wonderful mother. She’d been so patient with him, taking care to not only show him things but explain their importance and why she went about her day the way she did. She was meticulous but not overbearing. She’d be able to teach their children so much, while giving them a safe and loving home. 

He could teach them how to fight. He’d train them to hold their own in the sea so they’d never have to worry about their safety the way their mother had. Until they could fend for themselves, he’d protect them. Ben would never let any harm come to them or Rey. 

He’s rather die than lose them.

“Ben?”

Blinking, his plans for the future receded into the back of his mind as he focused on the plate Rey held out to him. 

There was seaweed again, rolled into bite sized balls, which he suspected was for his benefit. There was also crab meat and some mussels. 

“Thank you,” he smiled.

She kissed his cheek before starting on her own plate, piled high with all the same items. There was no finesse to how she consumed it. Ben held back a chuckle, reminding himself how tired and sore she must be. It would be unwise to comment on her eating habits, besides, it didn’t change how he felt about her. 

They ate in silence, Ben’s mind wandering back to the concept of starting a family. He tried to recall how his parents had taught him basic things such as swimming and learning how to hunt. He couldn’t. Those memories were long gone. 

A pang hit his chest as he wondered whether he’d ever see them again. While his relationship with his parents had been strained, Ben knew if he could see them again, he’d want to. He’d want them to meet Rey and their children. His parents would be grandparents. He could practically see Leia’s proud grin. 

“All done?” 

He snapped his head in Rey’s direction. She was waiting on him expectantly. Hastily, he shoved his empty plate into her hand. 

If she noticed his inability to stop daydreaming, she didn’t remark on it. 

“So,” Rey started as she reappeared at his side, sans plates. “Where were we?”

Ben pushed his fantasies for the future away. After all, Leia had always said, “Practice makes perfect”. 

XXXXXXX

“And you’ll be with me the whole time?” Rey asked. They were bearing down over the drop-off where the clear blue water of her home met the dark depths of his. 

“Yes,” he took her hand. 

“You won’t let me go?”

“No, angelfish,” he vowed. “I’m never letting you go.”

“Ok,” Rey turned her brilliant smile on him. “I’m ready. Let’s go.”

She plunged over the edge practically dragging Ben after her as she laughed, her way lit by the gift he’d given her. 

For as nervous as she’d been all morning, she certainly wasn’t scared now. In fact, Ben was starting to think he was more anxious than she was. He was trying to remember all he’d learned over the lifetime he’d spent down here — what types of fish to avoid bumping into, which plants were poisonous, where the drop-off jutted out a bit further than anywhere else — 

“Watch out!”

Rey swooped over the ledge with ease. Ben’s gills worked overtime as he chased after her, hand clinging on tightly. His heart was thundering in his chest, a mixture of fear and excitement. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, causing his eyes to widen and his extra bioluminescent fins to unfurl. 

He’d expected her to be cautious in the new environment, but she shot through the dark fearlessly. Ben swam harder, his larger tail projecting him forward to catch up with her. 

“Good so far?” he questioned.

“This is great,” she responded, delighted. 

Ben saw the sparkle in her eyes and the pleased smile on her face. It was the same way she appeared when she’d taken him to the reef. She’d shared her world with him that day and he’d known she was becoming his entire world. The day she caught him, the depths stopped feeling like home and started feeling like just another place to hunt. 

“What’s that?” Rey pointed with the end of her flashlight at a narrow metal structure. 

His brow furrowed as he took in the abandoned mess of metal. Along the sides were jagged tears and it appeared to be missing its limbs. Protectively, Ben placed an arm in front of Rey, holding her back. 

“Let me check it out,” he insisted. 

She huffed, clearly annoyed but allowed him to go investigate ahead of her. 

Ben moved around the massive object, unfamiliar with its design. It was large enough to fit inside, but he didn’t dare try to sit in the pod at the front. Instead, he circled it, searching for any signs of a trap. Something this size was bound to draw attention either as a home for smaller creatures or as a feeding ground for bigger specimens. To him it felt like a warning of what lurked above the surface. 

He ran his hand over the side, feeling the algae rub away to reveal cold, hard metal. Ben had never seen such a creation. It was too narrow to be a ship, yet it clearly was human-made, meant to transport them. 

“So?”

Jolting, he glared at Rey. He didn’t appreciate her sneaking up on him while he assessed the danger. She was supposed to stay where it was safe. 

“It’s a ship,” he confirmed, brow still pinched between his eyebrows as he examined it. “Of some kind.”

She nodded and he could tell the wheels in her head were already turning. “Looks like a plane,” she said eventually. 

“A plane?”

“Humans fly in them between the islands,” Rey informed him, placing her hand over his. “Ackbar has seen a few, but I’ve only ever seen one. It was a couple of years ago.”

Guiding his hand along the side of the plane, she brought it to the place where the metal was warped. The gash was mirrored on the other side, causing him confusion. 

“This is where the wing was,” Rey spoke. “They have one on each side, the same way we have our fins. Back here,” she led him to the end, “is the tail.”

“How do you know all this?” Ben asked intrigued.

“I don’t just collect things when I’m scavenging,” she smiled at him. “I watch.” 

Ben paled as the context of her words struck him. “You’ve watched the humans before?” 

“Of course,” she laughed as if it wasn’t a life-threatening hobby. “They leave the best stuff on the island.”

He nearly stopped converting water to oxygen. “Y-you’ve been on the island?”

“Just the beach,” she nodded, inspecting the plane once more. 

“Rey...” he wasn’t even sure how to articulate the magnitude of the risk she’d taken. Why was she acting as if her hobby couldn’t end in death? 

Slowly she turned around to see the stricken expression on his face. “Ben,” she laughed. “It’s fine. Don’t worry. I’ve never been there while the humans were nearby.”

“Someone still could have seen you!”

“No one did. I’m careful. I know how to survive,” she grumbled. 

“You aren’t going up there again,” he growled. “I won’t lose my mate over some-.”

Rey’s eyes widened and he snapped his mouth shut. 

“Just because we are the last two left, doesn’t mean you know better than me,” Rey snarled. “And whether we mated or not doesn’t give you the right to tell me how to live my life. It’s still mine.”

“Rey, I-.”

She yanked away from him, swimming back the way they’d come. He chased after her. 

“Rey, I’m sorry,” he hastily apologized. “I can’t help but be worried about you. You are so much more than my mate. You are exceptionally clever and a strong fighter. I’m just afraid. This is all so new and I couldn’t bare it if I lost you.”

She paused, arms crossed over her chest, back to him, as she waited for him to finish. “Please, angelfish,” Ben begged. “I know how I said it, but it’s not what I meant. You’re right. I don’t know any better. I don’t know how to be a mate or how to take care of you, but I’m trying. The idea of you being up there frightens me. You can’t move as fast on the sand. You’d be a target.”

He watched her shoulders slump. 

“How would you feel if it was me? If you knew I was going up there alone and could be taken by a human? Would you be alright with that?”

She didn’t respond and he saw her shake a bit. 

“Please, Rey. Talk to me.”

Slowly, she spun around to face him. Her eyes were glistening and he felt the sharp stab of disappointment. He’d made his angelfish cry. 

“I’m sorry,” she croaked. “I...I’ve never had to worry about anyone but myself. I never considered the risk. I just wanted,” she hiccuped as her emotions got the better of her. “No one knows what happened to my parents — why they left me — and the humans have all these tools. I thought if I could build something like what they have, I could discover a way to find out what happened to them — to find out why they left me.”

Ben held out his arms and she dove into him. As she cried into his chest, he patted her back. “Shhh, angelfish, I’ve got you. You’re not alone anymore, remember? I’m here. I’ll never leave you.”

He kept her tucked in his embrace until her sobs quieted. When Rey leaned back to peer up into his eyes, she let out a broken little laugh. “Neither of us know what we’re doing. We’re a mess.”

“Maybe,” Ben nodded in agreement, “but at least we can learn together.”

“That sounds nice,” Rey smiled, wiping her forearm across her eyes. “But mate sounds nicer.”

“You read my mind,” he grinned. Then, thoughtfully he asked, “Is that alright? If I call you my mate?”

“Yes,” she breathed, “but only as long as I can call you mine.”

“You can call me whatever you want, Rey.”

Her smile widened and she practically glowed. There was a halo of light around her head, decorating the sides of her face in shadows. It had a bluish hue to it and wavered back and forth. Ben blinked, understanding where the light was coming from. 

“Rey,” he smirked, gently turning her so she could see the incoming jellyfish. “This is BB-9, my…” he trailed off. His what? His companion? His friend? His pet? 

“Awwww!” Rey squealed, immediately transfixed by the soft glow of the creature. “Look at you!” 

As she babbled at BB-9, Ben once again had a vision of what it would be like to have children with her. The prospect was rapidly becoming his number one priority, though he supposed he ought to speak to Rey about his intentions first. They’d only just managed to survive their first fight. Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself. 

“How long has he been with you?” Rey asked. 

“A couple of years now,” Ben replied. “He got tagged and I’m too afraid to mess with it. I don’t want to hurt him.” 

“Hmmm,” she inspected the tag, already trying to work it out in her mind. Ben could help smiling as he watched her. “I could probably pry it off with a thin pair of pliers, but I need better light.” 

She went on about other tools she had and procedures she’d done on the residents of the reef. Ben wasn’t listening. He was too busy admiring Rey as she spoke animatedly about her past experiences with BB-9, like she was trying to sell him on the whole idea. 

It wasn’t until she shivered, Ben remembered how she wasn’t acclimated to the temperature down here. 

“Time to go, angelfish,” he suggested lightly. “We can always come back tomorrow.”

“But I haven’t seen where you live yet,” she argued, though he didn’t miss the way her lips wobbled as she tried to hide how the chill was affecting her. 

“Tomorrow,” he promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “For now, let’s go home.” 

“Home,” she hummed happily. Then jolting with realization, Rey glanced over her shoulder. “What about Beebe?”

The jellyfish twirled and released a small burble in reply. 

“He’ll come find us after dark. It’s too bright up there for him right now,” Ben explained. 

“I’ll make you a nightshade to keep your spot dark,” Rey told his friend. “You can stay with us from now.”

BB-9 shimmied over between them, the tips of his tentacles brushing against their shoulders in his best attempt at a hug. 

“Come on, Rey,” Ben urged her upwards. 

Hand in hand, they swam for the light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I don't have time to update again before the holidays, wishing you all the best!!!! Thanks for reading <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arranging a space for Beebe was more fun for her than it was for Ben. Rey unfolded a long, thick piece of fabric, using some pieces of netting to secure it to the ceiling and walls. The tented cloth effectively blocked any light from penetrating the area she’d sectioned off for the jellyfish. 
> 
> She swam around, searching for a pulley wheel. Rey planned on creating a retractable door over the space so Beebe could let himself in and out of his little room. The mechanism needed to be light enough that he could maneuver it with his tentacles. Unfortunately all her stock was too heavy to fit the need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I went back and forth with a couple scenes in this one.
> 
> Just a head's up: there are some battle scenes and violence in this chapter. Also there is some forced sedation, so the tags have been updated. If this is a trigger for you, I would not read.
> 
> Bonus points if you can find the canon scene references below!

Arranging a space for Beebe was more fun for her than it was for Ben. Rey unfolded a long, thick piece of fabric, using some pieces of netting to secure it to the ceiling and walls. The tented cloth effectively blocked any light from penetrating the area she’d sectioned off for the jellyfish. 

She swam around, searching for a pulley wheel. Rey planned on creating a retractable door over the space so Beebe could let himself in and out of his little room. The mechanism needed to be light enough that he could maneuver it with his tentacles. Unfortunately all her stock was too heavy to fit the need. 

“We can go look for something tomorrow,” Ben suggested, as he watched Rey swim about her home, opening drawers and cabinets in vain. 

“I want him to be comfortable,” she argued, tossing an extra tarp down in Beebe’s corner, so he didn’t have to sleep on the floor. 

The logical part of her brain knew he wouldn’t be sleeping on the floor — he was a jelly fish after all — but it was the principle of the thing. 

“Angelfish, he’s been living in caverns and hollowed out reefs for the last couple years,” Ben reminded her. “And he’s had me for company. Trust me, he is more comfortable here than anywhere else.” 

Rey glanced over her shoulder at where Beebe was settling down to sleep. He appeared fine but she couldn’t stop worrying about him. She had an undeniable urge to make sure he was safe and content. 

“Come over here,” Ben coaxed. “I can’t finish this net without your help.”

Deciding she was just being protective of her new friend, Rey nodded. She joined Ben, picking up her needle and working on the opposite end of their shared hammock. 

Ben enjoyed when she sang, so she recited songs she’d picked up from the gulls who stopped to rest on the island. There weren’t words for most of the tunes, only a melody of notes rising and falling like the ocean tides. Even though she encouraged Ben to sing along, he didn’t join in, telling her he preferred keeping his dignity intact. 

They made substantial progress over the next couple of hours. Rey was impressed by how quickly Ben had picked up the needlework. He was mastering it. Of course, the process still went faster with two sets of hands. By tomorrow, they’d have a bed which could fit both of them. Until then, there was always the floor. 

Ben seemed to read her mind, helping her set their tools to the side so he could curl around her. She enjoyed the way his broad form enveloped her, protective and compassionate all at once. It calmed her need to continue working on Beebe’s room. 

“We’ll take care of it tomorrow, Rey,” Ben consoled her.

“Alright,” she relented, snuggling into his chest, as his arms wrapped around her tighter. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head before tucking her under his chin. 

It wasn’t long afterwards that Ben drifted off, but Rey was unable to find sleep. 

She shuffled around in his arms, rolling side to side, careful not to rouse him. It wasn’t that she was uncomfortable. Rey preferred sleeping in Ben’s arms to her own hammock. The issue was she couldn’t turn her brain off. There was a compulsion to finish her project. It was rooted inside her, too deep to ignore.

There was an instinctual feel to her inability to shake off the thought. Rey hadn’t felt such a concern before. It wasn’t the same as her survival instincts, like when she’d first turned the ship into a fortified home. Nor was it built of curiosity as when she’d been drawn to Ben. No, this was something else. 

Her mate’s gills closed and opened lazily as he slept unaware of her inner struggle. 

It was odd how connected she was to him. In a matter of days he’d become her world and she couldn’t conceive of a life without him. Every time she pictured a future, he was in it. 

So why did she suddenly have an undeniable impulse to leave?

As she laid next to him, her mind answered the silent question. Rey recalled where she’d seen a small pulley before. On the south side of the island, the coral dipped lower, but the base was wider. Tiny items got caught in the crevices there due to the tide’s constant push and pull. The last time she’d been there, she’d seen a pulley — one that was the exact size she required. 

She propped herself up on her elbows, tail flicking tentatively as she tested Ben’s responsiveness. He didn’t budge, too lost in his own sleep to be woken by her efforts. 

Carefully, Rey slipped away from him and over to her shelves. She plucked her bag off the floor, securing it over her shoulder and across her body. 

Beebe stirred in the corner, his glowing tentacles twirling in question.

“I will be right back,” she answered. “There’s something I need to get from the reef.”

The jelly gestured for her to wake Ben, but Rey shook her head, bringing a single finger to her lips. He bristled with concern. She gave him a comforting smile. 

“I’ll be fine, Beebe. I’ll be back before he even notices.”

Knowing her door made too much noise, Rey shimmied through a port hole. It was a tight fit, but it granted her a stealthy exit. 

Without looking back, she took off to find the missing piece for her latest invention. 

* * *

It had been years since Rey ventured away from the security of her home after dark. The night sea was a different place than the sun filled waters she typically frequented. Danger lurked in the unsuspecting shallows, masquerading in the inky black, waiting for the chance to strike. 

She had her knife in her bag. The tool doubled as a weapon and as leverage in case she needed to pry her find out of the rocks. 

As she neared the island, Rey noticed the tide pool was empty. There wasn’t even a ghost crab skittering across the sandy bottom. She froze, immediately scanning around, her eyes straining in the dim light of the moon above. 

Nighttime was less active, but it wasn’t a void. Something was wrong. 

Rey first assumed a shark was around. Sharks tended to use the reef as a hunting ground in the evening and while she didn’t think one of them would come after her, there was always a risk. 

She smelled the area for the traces of a recent kill. There was no blood in the water, but there was something else. The scent was distinctive, a mixture of fear and death, but it wasn’t anything she recognized. It was almost as it if was fabricated.

It felt heavy, like an omen in the low light.

As she rounded the reef in search of the source, she saw a great shadow cast from an even greater object. 

It was a boat.

Hanging back, crouching behind the rock formation, she studied the craft. She’d never seen humans here after sunset. Of course, she’d rarely came to the reef between dusk and dawn. There was something innate inside of Rey, telling her this group of humans wasn’t the same as the usual day light visitors. 

Rey peered up at the belly of the ship. It swayed gently with the current, rocking side to side as the waves crashed on shore. She could tell no one was on board based on how easily the boat shifted in the water. 

Ben’s warning from earlier echoed in her mind, but it was late. Surely the humans were asleep on the island somewhere. And it wasn’t as though it would take her long to find what she needed. 

Rey propelled herself around the reef, keeping low so her form would be hidden in the evening shadows of the shoals. Without the added benefit of other creatures to blend in with, she kept her movements minute. She didn’t want to attract any unwanted attention. 

Navigating to the section in the coral where she recalled seeing the pulley, Rey hunched over the crevice. With so little light, it was difficult to see her prize. She reached down, her fingers scrapping along the stone and sand until she felt smooth metal. Smiling, she snatched up the part. 

As she withdrew, the piece caught on the reef. Her hand, now balled into a fist around the pulley, was too large to pass through the opening. Hastily, Rey dropped the pulley and unsheathed her knife from her satchel. Carefully, she began carving out hunks of the rock until the opening was wide enough for her to collect the part. 

Just as she managed to wriggle the pulley free, a sharp pinprick of pressure it her neck. 

_What the-_

Rey whirled around. About four yards away bobbed a black clad figure, brandishing a weapon of some sort. It was a human, wearing their traditional second skin and covered by a mask. Rey felt her pulse race at the sight of him — she assumed it was a him. She glanced about, now understanding why the other residents hadn’t been out. The human was hunting. 

And she’d swam right into his trap. 

Black dots burst in her eyes, obstructing her view.The pulley fell to the sand forgotten.

She narrowed her eyes, attempting to clear her vision so she could focus on her attacker, her hand clutching her knife tightly. He had a mess of fiery red hair under his mask, a startlingly pale complexion and piercing blue eyes. There was a hollowness there, as if he wasn’t truly alive and it scared Rey more than the small metal dart she pried out of her neck. 

Rey looped around, heading back towards her home. She could out swim the human, alert Ben, and get out of dodge before it was too late. 

Only it was already too late. 

She was surrounded by several other humans, all dressed in black and crimson suits with matching insignia’s on their left breast. They emerged from the shadows, crowding her towards where the red haired one lingered, waiting for her. 

Her senses felt restricted. She could still smell the fear in the water, but it wasn’t as acute. Her vision darkened until it almost blacked out completely before coming into focus again. The sounds of the humans propelling forward alerted her, albeit too late, of them forcing her towards the one who had shot her.

He said something to her, but she couldn’t hear him through his breathing apparatus. 

Motioning to something above the surface, the man shouted something else. Rey tilted her head back, instantly recognizing the net hovering over her position. 

She spun around, desperately searching for an opening, any weakness in their circle she could use to break free.

Each of the humans held the same form of gun she’d seen their leader brandishing. Would they shoot her again? Apparently they didn’t have to. 

The leader caught her, his hands snaking around her, pinning her arms to her sides and restricting her movements. It seemed the more she thrashed about, the harder it was to focus. Her limbs started to grow heavy and her eyes began to droop. Rey flipped her tail out in a last ditch effort to free herself, but her strength was hindered by the poison he’d injected her with. 

He managed to wrap her up in a net, thicker and stronger than the one she’d made for Ben. 

“Ben!”

Darkness started to close in around her while she panicked. Rey’s head dropped, her chin bouncing as the human hauled her out of the water, passing her off to more of the two-legged creatures, who’d climbed aboard the ship. They brought her over the railing, dropping her unceremoniously in the center, as they helped her attacker out of the water. 

Once her head crested above the ocean, she felt her gills burn. The salt of the sea demanded she be returned to her home. She writhed in pain, having enough mental capacity to realize it was far worse than what she was able to experience due to the effects of the dart the red-headed human had pierced her with. The drugs kept her from feeling the full brunt of the pain, for which she was grateful. 

Rey blinked, losing seconds, if not minutes at a time. Passing in and out of consciousness, each time she woke felt like a battle, as she struggled to breathe. Her gills pressed closed, forcing her to breathe out of her nose. She coughed harshly the first couple of times, unused to the feeling. How did the humans stand it? Rey felt as though she could only inhale a third of the oxygen she normally was able to. 

Her tail flailed on the floor of boat, knocking into tools and humans alike. Rey didn’t have the ability to control her motions, her body acting on pure instinct. She heard the humans shouting at one another — arguing possibly — but she couldn’t make out their words. Their dialect was so harsh sounding, so hateful. 

When one dumped a giant bucket of ocean water onto her, she nearly wept from the relief. Her scales shimmered happily, grateful for the moisture. The men began rushing around, barking at one another again, like territorial sea lions. 

Lips parted, she stared up into the star filled sky, calling for Ben. It wasn’t until she heard the boat motor start up she realized her pleas had fallen on deaf ears. 

They’d only gone a few yards off the island’s shore when the motor hiccuped. The ship stuttered a bit, jerking forward in short spasms. The entire crew roared in protest. While they all shouted at one another, some pushing each other while others made crude gestures with their hands, the leader stood at the head of the ship, arms crossed behind his back. 

A new sound entered the fold and Rey strained to peer behind her towards the back of the boat. She felt it lurch and then the motor stopped. 

The leader ripped off his mask and snarled at his underlings. Rey winced at the tone, fearful of what the man meant to do with her. Was he the reason her and Ben were alone? Had his group been hunting her kind? 

One of the pawns, knelt on the washboard, leaning over to check the boat’s rudder. For a moment everything was still. Then, the man was yanked overboard, falling into the water with a scream and a splash. 

Another two poised their weapons at the surface, cautiously angling over the rail on ether side of the boat. 

As they did, a cloud passed over the moon, coating the vessel in darkness. There was another strangled cry and a splash, followed shortly by its partner. Two more fell victim to the ocean. 

Rey shivered, the drugs keeping her docile despite her body’s instinctual response to the danger. She needed to be back in the water. The sea would dilute the substance and clear her mind. 

Above her, the leader continued demanding things in his nasally voice. He had one hand on his hip, where his gun was and the other on the wheel. The ship remained stranded without power. 

She went out again for a period of time. When her eye lids fluttered open, the redhead was crouched over her, his weapon aimed at the rail on the port side. They were the only two left. 

Rey tried to push herself away from him, not wanting him so close to her, but the ends of the net were clipped to a metal hook on platform. 

The human snapped at her, waving the gun in her face. Rey cringed, curling in on herself. She was too weak to manage much else and too angry at herself for leaving her mate. 

As the man turned back to the railing, a massive form lunged out of the water. The weight had the boat tipping to the side, throwing the human off balance and rolling Rey towards the sea. If it hadn’t been for her being tied down, she may have been able to slither over the side and back to safety. 

Her hands reached down, past her tail to where the netting was attached to the hook. The metal link was bolted to the platform, but there was a hinge. Rey blinked a few times, making sure she wasn’t seeing things due to the drugs. When she confirmed there was indeed a hinge there, she beamed. 

A hinge could be broken. She just needed to apply the right amount of pressure. 

An explosion jolted her from her task. Rey stared up with wide eyes, seeing the red haired man seething as his hand wobbled, clutching the gun tighter. He shouted into the night, but Rey saw nothing. The giant form was gone. 

She didn’t have time to worry about it, too caught up in freeing herself. There was a metal pole of some sorts close enough for her to grab. Rey shoved it in between the link and the platform and pressed down. The hook groaned, but remained steadfast. 

Clenching her jaw against the wave of nausea spreading through her from the exertion, she tried again, this time putting all her weight into it. The hinge snapped apart.

There was no time to celebrate. The noise caught the man’s attention and he turned on her, yelling. Rey scooted as far back as she could before she hit the starboard side of the ship. The man followed her, his lips curled up in a sneer. He raised a hand and she closed her eyes, turning her shoulders inward to take the brunt of his hit. 

It never came.

“Rey,” a raspy voice called to her. 

Her eyes opened instantly. Ben had the man pinned down, his face contorted in pain. He was experiencing the same transition she’d had when she learned how to breathe through her nose. 

“H-how did you find me?”

“Later,” he grunted. “We have to go.”

Helping her gather up the net, Ben maneuvered them towards the railing. 

A weight sent her careening over the edge and back into the ocean. Just before her head went under, she heard Ben scream for her. 

The net was heavy, too heavy for her to move adequately in the water. Rey felt herself sinking into the sand, the weight which had pushed her over, still coiled around her. 

“Rey!” she snapped her head to the side, spotting Ben coming for her. 

She wriggled around under the net, shaking her shoulders back and forth as she attempted to dislodge the man. He hadn’t come unarmed. 

As Ben neared, the human released her, aiming a black harpoon gun at her mate. He didn’t try to speak under the water, his eyes communicating the threat to Ben clearly enough. 

“You’re not taking her,” Ben hissed. 

Rey didn’t know if the man understood their dialect. Perhaps he did, because he pulled the trigger. 

The harpoon shot out from the gun and sliced through Ben’s left abdomen. He grasped his side, doubling over in pain as the waters around him clouded with crimson fluid. 

“No!” The scream tore through her body, her horror at the act sobering her up instantly. 

Pure adrenaline coursed through her veins as she darted towards the redhead. She caught him around his shoulders, knocking the harpoon gun from his hold. He struggled against her, air bubbles leaking out from his mask. 

With a flick of her tail, Rey smacked the head gear off of his face. The man thrashed wildly, his eyes bulging as he desperately attempted to claw his way free. Unlike her, his neck was gill-less. He couldn’t breathe. 

Scowling, she released him and tried to free herself so she could go to Ben. 

Rey saw the glint of metal in the moonlight, as the clouds finally cleared the great white orb. 

Her knife.

She started to cut through the thick cords of her net, eager to check on her mate. She didn’t see the redhead return until Ben shouted. 

The ginger had wrapped himself around Ben, pressing his hands against his gills to suffocate him. 

Rey frantically looked around but no one was nearby. There was no one to help them. She opened the net wide enough for her to reach her arm out. 

“Ben!”

With all the Force she could muster, she threw the blade to him. 

He caught it, gripping the weapon with confidence, before he jammed it into the eye socket of the man, right up into his skull. 

The human made for the surface, howling and churning up the waters with his blood. 

Ben came to her side, freeing her from the confines of the net. “Rey,” he cupped her face in his hands. “Angelfish, are you alright?”

“I am now,” she threw her arms around him. It wasn’t until he grunted that she remembered his wound. 

“Let’s get you home,” she suggested. “I can make more bacta.”

Helping him swim, Rey brought them over to where the medicinal plant grew. As she plucked up a bunch of leafs, Ben retrieved her bag, allowing her to stuff it full. 

She was cutting free the last piece when he called to her.

“Rey.”

“Almost done.”

“Rey!”

“What?”

Ben was frozen, staring across the reef. Rey followed his line of sight to the sleek form she was familiar with. 

The shark studied them, assessing if they were a threat or not. Rey swallowed slowly, realizing the blood had called the creature to their home, inviting him in to take care of the wounded specimen in the most basic way. 

She glanced to where the human had taken off, seeing a faint trail leading towards the still stranded boat. The shark inclined to head in the same direction and after a moment went towards the vessel. 

“He’ll find an easy meal,” Ben remarked, as they hurried back to their home. “I knocked the others unconscious after I tangled kelp into the mechanism.”

“You stopped the boat?” she asked incredulously, as she undid the lock on her door. 

“I had a good teacher,” he smiled, but only for a second. Once inside with the door latched shut, he cleared his throat. “Why did you go out all alone?”

Rey tensed. She knew he’d ask about it and she knew she had to be honest. She tried to explain to him how she’d felt about the pulley, forgotten in lieu of her need to protect Ben. 

“It was all I could think about. I’ve never felt like that before. It was maddening,” she admitted. 

Ben made a face she couldn’t discern. “How do you feel now?”

“Upset that you’re hurt, angry with myself for endangering you and ready to take on anyone who comes near you,” she answered. “is something wrong with me?” 

He chuckled, wincing at how the effort impacted his wound. “Angelfish, nothing is wrong. I have a suspicion, but let’s get this taken care of and get some rest. We can talk more about it in the morning.”

“Alright,” Rey agreed.

She didn’t notice the proud warm glow Ben wore the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyes inbox for questions/speculations* I know they're coming people...
> 
> As always, my inbox is always open [@wewantreylo](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gazed lovingly down at his mate. She smeared a healthy dose of bacta on his wound, redressing it with kelp to keep it protected once she was done. 
> 
> He hadn’t told her yet, but the more he studied her, the more sure of his suspicion he became. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have more fan art from the lovely Amy+Pence. She 'captured' Ben's capture quite well. You can view it [here](https://www.deviantart.com/elf-mermaid/art/It-Is-You-778785649).

Ben gazed lovingly down at his mate. She smeared a healthy dose of bacta on his wound, redressing it with kelp to keep it protected once she was done.  
  
He hadn’t told her yet, but the more he studied her, the more sure of his suspicion he became.  
  
Her normally golden skin was glowing and there was a softness to her eyes he hadn’t seen before. Even her mannerisms were different, if only slightly. When she moved around the interior of her ship, there was a subtle change in her gracefulness. It was as if subconsciously she was already aware of the change, as she took care to avoid anything getting too close to her midsection.  
  
Ben couldn’t keep the proud grin off his face as he gazed upon her. She was more beautiful than he’d imagined and she hadn’t even started showing yet.  
  
As happy as he was, Ben couldn’t shake the feeling of foreboding he had. The men who had come after her — the ones who’d almost taken her away — they would be back.  
  
When the red-headed one had shot him, Ben had a flash. The pain jogged his memory and suddenly he’d been back in his childhood, experiencing the same bewildered fear.  
  
“Mama!”  
  
“Ben, go! Go, now!” Leia shoved him away from the chaos erupting around them.  
  
There were dozens of merpeople scattering about, while his father shouted and Chewbacca, their walrus, attacked the incoming swarm of dark clad figures.  
  
His mother yanked him away from the fray, taking him through the expansive reef they lived within. She guided him to the back, where a small opening, barely big enough for him to fit, was visible.  
  
“Go find your uncle,” she told him, before glancing over her shoulder with wide eyes.  
  
“Mama,” he wanted to cry, but he didn’t.  
  
“You’re the Prince of Alderaan, Ben,” Leia smiled proudly at him, holding his face between her hands. “You have to be the one to go. The others will need you.”  
  
What others? What did she mean?  
  
A ominous rumble shook the reef and then she was pushing him away from her. “Go!”  
  
It was the last time he’d see his parents.  
  
Seconds later, he watched as the entire reef exploded into oblivion, taking everyone he’d ever loved with it.  
  
Ben shook his head, clearing the memory from his mind. Things had been coming back to him since the attack last night.  
  
  
After the destruction of Alderaan, a piece of debris from the blast had knocked him unconscious, effecting his ability to recall the events which cut him off from his family. Without a purpose or a heading, he’d wandered alone, until he’d found Rey.  
  
The men who had attacked her were the same ones who killed his parents. They were the reason he and Rey were likely the last of their kind.  
  
His mother had mentioned another. His uncle.  
  
Ben tried to remember the man, but all he could recall of his mother’s twin was the ancient blue eyes and indifferent expression.  
  
He struggled to come up with anything else, any detail which could lead him to the merman when Rey called to him.  
  
“Are you in pain?” Rey asked, swimming over. She placed a hand on his shoulder, searching his face for signs of distress.  
  
“It’s not as bad as before,” Ben answered honestly. She appeared relieved by that and he rose up enough to kiss her. “Angelfish, we need to talk about yesterday,” he started.  
  
She bit her bottom lip back and settled next to him.  
  
“Those men will be back, in greater numbers next time,” he informed his mate. “We can’t remain here, Rey. We have to leave.”  
  
Her eyes went wide as she pulled away from him. “What? But this is our home! It’s-.”  
  
“Rey,” he kept his voice level, running a hand through his hair. “I know how safe you feel here but we can’t risk it. They know you live here. They’ll be back to finish what they started and next time we might not be as lucky.”  
  
“But the shark and-.”  
  
“We don’t know for sure if he got them all,” Ben reminded her. “And they have weapons unlike anything we are capable of handling. We need to find somewhere safe.”  
  
“My parents,” Rey’s voice broke a bit as she argued with him. “What if they come back?”  
  
Ben sighed, thinking of his own parents. A bitterness cut through his heart, followed swiftly by anger. Those men in the black suits with the red insignia had taken his parents from him. He was certain they’d done the same to Rey.  
  
“Angelfish, they aren’t coming back.”  
  
It was the worst thing he’d ever said to her and he hated himself for breaking her heart. Tears welled up in her eyes. She shook her head, backing away.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Rey,” he reached out a hand. “I think you’ve always known.”  
  
“No,” she insisted again, but there was a flash of recognition in her sad eyes, even as she angled away from him.  
  
“I’m sorry, Angelfish. I’m sorry they were taken from you and you had to be alone for so long. I promise I’ll do everything I can so our child never has to live through the same fate,” he vowed.  
  
Rey gasped, her lips parting at his words. It was only then Ben recognized what he’d inadvertently told her.  
  
“Our c-child?”  
  
Ben watched as her hands went to her flat stomach, resting just above the start of her scales. She lowered her head, staring at herself, as if she could see their biology at work within.  
  
“We’re...I’m...” her voice trailed off as she gazed up at him in wonder.  
  
“I think so,” he nodded. “It would explain your strange urges.”  
  
“I felt different,” she admitted, “but I didn’t think...” She swallowed back a new wave of tears, a determined glint appearing in her eyes. “Where can we go?”  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief, pleased she was able to think rationally now that she knew what was at stake. Ben explained the memory he experienced at the onset of the attack.  
  
“Your family,” Rey mourned, taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.  
  
“My parents are gone too,” he commiserated. “But my uncle may still be out there.”  
  
Rey pursed her lips. “I don’t know if this means anything,” she began, “but there is a place.”  
  
“What place?  
  
She ducked her head, her cheeks flushing. “Don’t laugh,” Rey warned. “I don’t know where it is or what it is called.”  
  
“Then how do you know of it?”  
  
“I’ve seen it every night,” she confided in him. “I see it each night when I dream. I always thought it was my home, before I came to live here. It was safe and so full of life, all green and blue. As I grew older I understood I’d never been there, no matter how much I wanted to believe I had been. Then I started to think it was only a wish — a dream to keep me alive — but…”  
  
“But?”  
  
“But I was wrong. I think maybe it’s where we are meant to make our home.”  


* * *

  
  
The next day they gathered up everything they could carry, focusing on food and medicine above all else. Ben was surprised how quickly Rey accepted his admission but she was a survivor. Now that there was another life in the fold, her concerns went beyond her own and the lives of Ben and Beebe.  
  
He caught her talking to their unborn child as she packed that morning. When she thought he wasn’t listening, she would sing softly or explain to the baby how she’d made her home and expressed how she’d make their new home even better.  
  
Seeing her so invested in their child warmed his heart and made him love her even more.  
  
Ben stilled. He loved her. It wasn’t a surprise. She was his mate, yet he hadn’t actually spoken those important words to her. He berated himself for not telling her sooner, but now wasn’t the time. He didn’t want to tell her while they fled from the only place she’d ever felt safe. It wasn’t good enough for the first time. He needed a more appropriate setting.  
  
“Ready?” Rey asked, jarring him from his thoughts.  
  
She had her bag swung over her shoulder and Beebe in tow. The jelly fish hadn’t left her side since they realized she was pregnant.  
  
Rey extended her hand to Ben.  
  
He took it without hesitation. He was willing to follow his mate to the ends of the Earth.  


* * *

  
  
They swam all day, heading north into cooler waters. There was no path for them to follow, only pure instinct. Rey was convinced the place she’d dreamed of was ahead of them. With Ben at her side, she was prepared to leave the warmth and safety of the sunlit shoals she’d made her home for years.  
  
The further they ventured, the less Ben and to rely on his mask. Light couldn’t penetrate the waters at their current depth, as they kept away from the surface to avoid detection.  
  
Each time they stopped for a break, Rey reapplied the bacta to Ben’s wound, redressing it. They’d have a light meal and pick up again, not wanting to waste any time and knowing they needed to put as much distance between themselves and their former home as possible.  
  
By the end of the first day, their tails were sore and their arms ached from transporting their heavy bags.  
  
Ben found a small cavern, corralling both his mate and Beebe inside before covering the entrance with a collection of rocks to discourage any others from inviting themselves inside.  
  
He spent the night wrapped around Rey, shielding her smaller form. Even the smallest sound woke him, his eyes searching the dark for any signs of a threat, but each time it was merely the local inhabitants out for a swim.  
  
In the morning, they continued their journey. They proceeded in the same manner as the day prior, Rey tending to his wound and Ben guarding her at night.  
  
By the seventh day, their food supplies were nearing the end and Rey was starting to become more lethargic, whether from her body’s changes or the increased amount of swimming, Ben wasn’t sure. He was starting to wonder if she was carrying more than one baby.  
  
Concerned for their well-being, he convinced her to stay hidden within their most recent hideaway, a sunken stone structure. Ben ordered Beebe to remain with her while he scouted ahead. Kissing her forehead, Ben left his mate in search of their final destination.  
  
Ben hadn’t gone far when he spotted tail fins.  
  
He pursued, chasing after the creature without paying attention to his surroundings, which was why when he came upon the colony, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Dozens of eyes were locked on him, staring in disbelief. There had to be at least thirty merpeople clustered before him of varying ages and colors.  
  
“Ben?”  
  
He turned to see the man he’d been in search of.  
  
“Uncle?”  
  
In the second surprise of the day, Ben found himself enveloped by Luke, as the aging man hugged him tight.  
  
“We all thought you were dead,” he admitted. Pulling back, he gestured to the others. “I saved as many as I could.”  
  
“What...what is this place?”  
  
“Ahch-To,” Luke replied. “This is where the first of our kind was born and it remains the home of our species,” he explained. “It’s a safe haven protected by the ocean herself.”  
  
“The humans-.”  
  
“Can’t find us here,” Luke confirmed.  
  
Ben felt himself relax. They had made it. The place Rey had seen was real and she’d been right. This was their home. It had always been their home, a world between the light and dark — a place for them to belong.  
  
He turned back in the direction he’d come, when Luke’s hand clamped down on his bicep. “Where are you going?”  
  
“I have to get my mate.”  
  
Luke’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “Your mate?”  
  
“She’s with child,” Ben added, stifling a chuckle when he saw how the news shocked his uncle.  
  
“Does she know who you are?” Luke questioned.  
  
“It won’t matter,” Ben declared. “Nothing matters besides keeping her and our child safe.”  
  
He returned to Rey, finding her asleep with Beebe keeping watch. The jelly fish wriggled about, indicating she’d only just laid down when Ben arrived.  
  
As much as he didn’t want to disturb her, he knew he news would please her. Ben roused his mate.  
  
“Angelfish, we’re here,” he kissed her cheek. “We made it, Rey.”  
  
  
She blinked awake, a smile teasing the corner of her lips. “It’s real?”  
  
  
“It’s real,” Ben confirmed.  
  
  
Hand in hand, they made their way to their new home. When Rey caught sight of the group, she turned to him.  
  
  
“I love you,” he told her, before she was able to speak.  
  
  
Her smile widened. “I know.”  


* * *

  
  
“Papa! Papa!”  
  
Ben groaned as a weight swam into him, causing the hammock to sway.  
  
“What Jaina?” his voice rumbled with sleep.  
  
“Jacen went to the surface again.”  
  
With another groan, Ben rolled out of his bed, not surprised his mate was already up. Rey preferred early morning swims. She loved watching the sunrise, his golden goddess.  
  
“Where are they?” he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
Jaina took his hand, leading him out of their home and upwards towards the temple.  
  
His twins were nearing their fourth birthday, a milestone for him and Rey because it marked the fifth season they’d lived at Ahch-To.  
  
The safe haven proved to keep away all unwanted visitors, providing him and Rey a fortified place where she was able to give birth and raise their children.  
  
They weren’t the only mated couple living under the island. Finn and Rose lived in a cave not far down the line with their daughter named for Rose’s late sister. Next door to them, were Poe and Kaydel, who had two boys and a girl on the way. And then there were Cassian and Jyn who were aside of Ben and Rey. Their three boys, Bodhi, Chirrut, and Baze were troublemakers, but Jyn somehow managed to wrangle her ‘little rebels’ so they were home each night in time for dinner. Needless to say, Jaina and Jacen had plenty of friends to grow up with.  
  
  
Ben had been able to keep his promise to Rey. His children would never grow up alone or wondering about what they were. They were surrounded by a loving family and a supportive community  
  
While Ben had once been considered royalty, he chose to remain as a member of society in their new home. With so few left of their kind, he saw no need to have a class system or any other hierarchy. Everyone worked as a unit, hunting for food, growing plant life for medicinal purposes and protecting their home.  
  
Rey shared her love of inventing with them, impressing all who came to know her, including his skeptical uncle. Luke had taken a liking to Rey after she beat him sparring.  
  
While the island was safe, there were times when scouting parties went out for additional supplies they couldn’t acquire on he island, so defensive skills were a critical component of everyone’s routine.  
  
Of course one mermaid tended to ignore protocol on a daily basis.  
  
Shaking his head, Ben sighed. He loved his mate but her stubbornness could rival the worst of tempests.  
  
“There you are,” he greeted her once he and Jaina popped their heads above the surface.  
  
Rey was perched on a narrow rock formation stretching out from the base of the island with Jacen aside of her.  
  
“Morning,” she returned sweetly.  
  
“You know you shouldn’t be out here,” Ben reminded her. “Just because the humans can’t find us here doesn’t mean you need to toy with fate.”  
  
“I was just sunning myself,” Rey insisted, flexing her fins.  
  
“Me too,” Jacen chirped.  
  
“Oh?” Ben chuckled, watching his son mimicking his mate.  
  
  
“I miss the sun, Ben,” Rey sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back on the rocks.  
  
  
Jacen was the spitting image of Rey with his golden and bronze scales and chestnut mop of hair. It had been nearly blonde when he’d been born, but over the years it had darkened. While Jacen’s skin wasn’t as tanned as his mother’s he had the same smattering of freckles adorning his upper body and the same hazel eyes. He shared her love of new things, always interested in going exploring and eager to understand how her inventions worked.  
  
  
His sister, on the other hand, was Ben’s mini-me.  
  
  
Jaina had his raven hair, obsidian scales and pale complexion. She was a skilled fighter, always asking him for more lessons and surprising him with how quickly she was able to pick up new techniques. Unlike him, however, she had the grace and poise of her mother and the same striking hazel eyes. She also exhibited Rey’s stubbornness, much to his chagrin. He was fearful of how she’d be as she grew older. His mate was already a handful.  
  
  
“It’s almost time for lessons,” Ben reminded his children.  
  
  
“But Papa,” Jaina whined. She’d just begun to crawl up onto the rocks to join her mother.  
  
  
“You know your great uncle Luke doesn’t like to be kept waiting,” he fixed her with a stare.  
  
  
“Fine,” Jaina huffed, diving into the water.  
  
  
“You too, young man,” Ben crossed his arms over his chest and fixed Jacen with the same stare.  
  
  
“Fine,” Jacen rolled his eyes. “Bye Mama,” he kissed his mother on the cheek, before following his sister.  


“Alone at last,” Ben sighed dramatically, hauling himself out of the water to sit besides his mate.  
  
  
“If you wanted to get me alone, all you had do was ask,” Rey teasingly pushed him with her tail.  
  
  
“This is me asking,” he replied, leaning down to kiss her neck. His hands found her waist and he pulled her into his lap. “Mmmm, this is new,” he commented, rolling his hips to test out the position.  
  
  
“I thought you didn’t want me out in the open,” Rey pointed out.  
  
  
Ben sighed into her hair. As much as he hated to admit it, she had a point. Besides, he intended to make use of every minute his children would be at lessons. Wrapping his arms around her, he allowed himself to fall back into the water, dragging her down with him. Rey laughed as he hauled her back home.  
  
  
He’d been lured to his Angelfish by her siren call. She’d caught him, in every sense of the word, and Ben wouldn’t have it any other way.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED: Amy+Pence created this end scene for the epilogue section [here](https://www.deviantart.com/elf-mermaid/art/See-the-Sun-779420778).
> 
> The End! 
> 
> Thank you for the amazing response to this story. I am so honored by the support you've all shown for this fic. Thank you all so much! Happy New Year! Until next time ~ Sage

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumbler [@wewantreylo](https://wewantreylo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
